Unholy warriors
by tokaf
Summary: The SK tournament has ended and the Great Spirits are now safe. Now a new enemy has appeared, but this new foe seems to have no weakness and looks like he has the Great Spirits on his side. YxA HHxT RxP
1. An unhappy visitor

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman king. I am not making money out of this.

Summary: The SK tournament has ended and the Great Spirits are now save. Now a new enemy has appeared, but this new foe seems to have no weakness and looks like he has the Great Spirits on his side.

**Chapter I: An unhappy visitor **

It was a cold night no one could bee seen in the streets just a black haired teenager walking through them, he opened his hand to revel a tiny silver map marked on his hand.

"He must be the one" He said before closing his hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning

"Happy Birthday!" Screamed a blue haired boy while jumping onto the bed in front of him.

"Wow! What's wrong with you!" Said Yoh with a great smile on his face and trying to get out the bed before someone else jumped on him.

Right after HoroHoro a pinked haired girl appeared besides the door.

"Happy birthday Yoh!" Tamao told Yoh

"Well, now that everybody has wake up I believe we can go down to eat breakfast" Said Anna moving to sight just at Tamao's back.

"Poor Yoh! Why you put so much effort in torturing him. Just today let him do what he wants." Commented HoroHoro.

Who said Yoh was going to make it, and… WHAT are YOU doing here anyway! Just cause that you are going to make the breakfast for all of us! Screamed Anna at HoroHoro while Yoh and Tamao laugh as if they have never done it.

Some Hour had pass, Manta had taken Yoh to the movies so Anna and the rest could prepare his party.

"Ok this is great! What am I suppose to do now?" asked HoroHoro while caring the dishes from the cab which Anna was paying while Tamao was getting out of it.

"Put them on the kitchen table, thanks" Tamao told HoroHoro in a soft voice.

When HoroHoro had let the dishes where Tamao had order him, he turned to face the kitchen door, but instead of the door he found a white face, with some kind of purple just at the bottom of his blue eyes, blond hair and dark purple lips.

"Hi" murmured Faust to find a loud scream that HoroHoro let out.

"Don't be such a baby" Commented Anna obviously referring to HoroHoro. "Finally you got here" This time referring to Faust VIII

"Ha-ha, Yeah. It took me almost an hour to remember the road" Said Faust almost in a whisper.

Ssssso yyoou --- are here fffor--- whaaat?" Said HoroHoro stuttering.

"Anna told me it was Yoh's birthday so I came to visit him and like I'm not s---" He was suddenly interrupted by the bell of the Asakura house. "I believe someone else is at the door"

When Faust, Anna and HoroHoro got to the door, Tamao was already there opening it to reveal two familiar faces: Tao Ren and Tao Yun.

"Hi! How are you? And thank for inviting us" Jun told Anna while she and Ren walk on to the house. Just before HoroHoro closed the door a large figure came to sight.

"What are you doing here?" HoroHoro Asked Ryu.

"Well, I was invited to Yoh's great party, not like you. The real question is WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Demanded Ryu to HoroHoro.

While those two were fighting Anna, Tamao and Jun were finishing preparing the living room for Yoh's party. Just 3 minutes before Yoh and Manta got home Chocolove finally found the Asakura house and as the other shamans he was invited in. Now that everybody was there Yoh got home; just as planed.

"Ok, ok, ok his coming" Said HoroHoro "when he opens the door everybody jumps on him. Ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, what ever you say" Anna told HoroHoro sarcastically

The door opened, a man put a feet on the house floor, HoroHoro, Ryu, Chocolov and Ren jumped on him, the door opened a little bit more to revel Yoh looking with confusion at the shamans laid on the floor.

"Can…you…aahhcc…move a… little bit..?" said a voice that came from the bunch of shamans, it wasn't Ren's, Ryu's, HoroHoro's or Chocolov's. Each one of them stood up to find out that they hadn't squished Yoh, they squished Manta instead.

"Oopps… sorry dude, we didn't knew, we thought you were---" HoroHoro's apologize was interrupted by Manta's voice.

"I know… doesn't matter…" Commented Manta in a low voice.

Wow! Ren! Hi, it's been a long time" Yoh told Ren while he approached his friend.

"Yeah, it's been a time." He responds.

"Believe it or not my little brother was very impatient to see you all" Said Jun.

"Hhhaaa, I miss you too Ren ha-ha-ha." Ryu told Ren laughing.

Everybody start talking, they were very happy together, it could bee seen on their faces. It was like this till 3:39 Am, when the tiredness made them stop celebrating.

"Well, is too late, I think we should he heading to a hotel." Said Jun, "Don't you think so Ren?"

"Yeah, it's late, let's get going."

When they finished saying goodbye Yoh told them. "Why you don't stay here for the night?"

"That's not such a bad idea, well, if Anna agrees with it, its ok for us."

"Doesn't matter, HoroHoro, Pilika, Manta and Faust are staying, and by the look on Ryu's and Chocolov's face I could say they want to stay too. Two more are not going to make any difference." Said Anna while she stood up from the floor helping herself with a hand Yoh provide her.

Aaaahhh… How did you… well doesn't matter. Seriously, can we stay?" Ryu asked Anna.

"What, you didn't hear me, or what!" She said planting her eyes on Ryu's.

Hhoo! Thank you so much, you don't know how much I appreciate it, if you hadn't let me I would have slept with the dogs." Chocolove added.

"Shut up! For talker you and your friend are going to clean the entire house and the dishes too. Ah that's right, and tomorrow you are making breakfast." Anna told Chocolove and Ryu.

"You see, it's all your fault!" Demanded Ryu.

"My Fault! I was just making certain it was not a joke."

"Ha-ha-ha you are such a fool, well doesn't matter, ill e heading to my room." Said HoroHoro getting up the stairs. "On which of the three I'm staying?"

"You are staying on the sofa." Anna told him.

"Ha-h, don't worry, you can stay at my room HoroHoro, all of you can." Offered Yoh.

"Ok Yun and Pilika can stay at Tamao's room and she could sleep with me. Yeah, that will do it." Said Anna.

"Well, I will be heading to the room, which one is it?" Ren asked Yoh.

"It's up stairs to the right" Yoh told him.

"I knew it, why didn't you ask me?" Chocolove demanded.

"He didn't ask you 'cause he knew you didn't know!" Shouted Ryu.

"A new kew! Chocolove said appearing magically with a clown dress.

Kew is not even a word you idiot!" HoroHoro told him while Ryu, Ren and himself attacked Chocolove with some of their shaman powers.

"Stop it!" Anna shouted "Now the four of you, go to Yoh's room right in this moment!" she finished pointing with her right finger at the stairs.

"Ok let's go… at least I'm sleepy. And I don't want to mess with Anna any more." Said Manta, the last part in a low voice so only Ren, Yoh and himself could hear it.

"Yeah, let's get going" Tamao commented while everybody was going up the stair, except for Yoh who was waiting for Anna, but it didn't seem she wanted to go.

"What's wrong?" Told Yoh to Anna when everybody had gone to their room.

With no words Anna moved into the living room; Yoh just followed her.

"Yoh" said Anna moving her eyes from the floor to Yoh's face. After some seconds she finished. "Happy birthday" And took a little present box from behind her. It was small, as small that it could fit on Anna's or Yoh's hand. Then she gave it to Yoh and started blushing.

Yoh took it, and just when he was going to open it a great sound could be hear, and it was obvious it came from the door. Anna and Yoh ran as fast as they could to the door, just to find that Faust and Chocolove were already there and HoroHoro was just coming to sight at Faust back.

"Silva" were the words that came from Yoh's mouth.

Anna turn to the door to find the man with long black hair lay on the floor; to find their friend covered with blood. With this picture on her eyes Anna paralyzed.

"Silva!" Screamed Yoh while Faust, Chocolove, HoroHoro, himself and Ryu and Ren that had just got to the seen ran to help their wounded friend, living Anna in the way, just looking at them.

Did you liked it? I relly hope so, well I think that's all hah, hope you keep reading and R&R. I almost forgot I´ll like to thank Luisa Cossio and I will like to dedicate this chapter and this story to **Ana** **Martinez**


	2. Nonsense trip

Hi its me again, hope you like the chapter is not a very good one but I needed to make it.

**Luisa:** just keep reading... and R&R haha (echale ganas Luisa haha)

**Winter Innocence: **hope you are liking the story, well the i dont know if you can say it is a story if only has 2 chapters, but who cares hah, you know you should be writing a story of your own, I hope you keep writing too.

**tranze: **keep reading please if you think is a good bigening you should read the rest of the story

**chibi fire spirit: **hope you like this chapter, keep writing and R&R, I really like hearing some advices

**Chapter 2 **

**Nonsense trip**

"Can you sense it?" asked a black haired teenager with a sleeveless red t-shirt, jeans, and black boots. On his left side he had a long sword hanging from his belt.

"Yeah, the air is heavier" a tall brown haired man answered. He had white pants and a white open shirt that showed the muscles of his abs.

A guy with blue and silver hair stood up to stand besides the black haired man, "they are calling us" he told his companions.

"Lets get going" finished the first guy, the three of them disappeared in the shadows.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Half an hour had passed since Silva appeared and 20 out of those 30 minutes Faust had been attending him in the kitchen. Yoh was sitting alone on the stairs; everybody else was in the living room, except for Anna. She had disappeared, the most probable place were she could be was her room. Yoh knew it, but he didn't want to disturb her. Then he remembered something; his present: the one Anna gave to him. He took it from his pocket and opened it. It was a tiny necklace with a locket, he smiled and while doing so he opened the locket and found two pictures. One of Yoh and one of Anna, for his surprise she was smiling, it's been a lot of time since he had seen Anna smile. That he remembered, he had only seen Anna smiling twice, counting this one. A tiny smile covered his face; he stood up and went upstairs to Anna's room. To his surprise she was not there; he checked all of the rooms except his. It was the last one, but there was no other place to search for her. He entered the room to find her lying on his bed; he stood there looking at her beauty.

"Anna, are you ok?" he finally managed to say.

"Yeah, everything is fine" she said while rising from the bed. Yoh approached to her and hugged her, in that exact moment the door opened to reveal Faust.

"Oh! Here you are" Faust told Yoh and Anna "Silva wants to talk to us, to all of us" Faust went downstairs.

Yoh let Anna go. "I think we should go"

"Yeah, lets go" Anna finished, she went first and when they were on their way down the stairs Yoh told her "are you sure you are ok?"

"Yeah, sure" she said, moving her face to look at Yoh, only to find out that he got the necklace she gave him hanging from his neck "did you like it? The necklace?"

"I love it Anna, it's perfect" he said with a smile in his face. The two of them headed to the kitchen where Silva and all the other shamans were.

"Silva, how are you?" Yoh asked him once they had entered the room.

"Aacchh, well, not so good" Silva responded.

"Silva, what you wanted to tell us has something to do with what happened to you?" Ren asked.

"You look bad dude" commented HoroHoro.

"You know, this may sound mad but…"said Silva, making a great effort "The Great Spirits attacked us."

"The Great Spirits! But...how!" Ryu asked his wounded friend.

"I-I-I don't know, they just started attacking" Silva managed to say.

"So, someone is controlling them. Just like Hao did" Ren explained.

"I…don't think so…if that was the ca-case…we would have noticed the sha-ham-shaman." Silva seemed exhausted by the effort he was making. "But we didn't" after a few seconds he finished his phrase.

"So…what are we saying is that for no reason they attacked you for no reason? Ren said again.

"There must bee a…reason… I just don't know it"

"If something is happening to the Great Spirits then someone must be behind it" told Faust to the other shamans.

"It's the most probable" once again Ren contributed.

"If that's the case we should stop that guy" commented HoroHoro.

"We have nothing that could lead us to him" Ren told HoroHoro.

"Just the fact that it happened in North America" Ryu said.

"That's right; the only thing we know is that it happened in North America. So the first place where we should search is there." Said Anna.

"Then, we are going to North America?" Chocolove asked.

"Yeah, Ren can lend us one of his jets" Yoh commented.

"First you ask me if I can lend you one and when I say yes is when you can start telling everybody" told Ren to Yoh.

"I believe we can use one of them. It should get here at noon, like at 6" Jun told the shamans.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

12 hours approximately had passed, the shamans were waiting for the airplane to be ready for the flight. Jun, Anna, Tamao, and Silva were there. No one knew what to expect, they waited at least ten minutes more; then the plane was ready, everybody got in it.

"When we get there, what are we going to do?' HoroHoro asked.

"Silva is going to guide us to Patch Village" Responded Ren.

"Well… firstly the plane cannot land on the village, so we need to land the plane near it and then we will need to search for it by land." Commented Silva.

"And where are we going to land? I mean how can we say we are close?" HoroHoro asked again.

"Well…the…I can feel the power of the Great Spirits when we are near." Silva responded.

"You really do not know where are we going to land thins thing, do you?" Ryu told Silva while looking at him with a cold face.

All the shamans started talking. Anna was sitting by herself, in front of her were Faust and Tamao, who was looking at Faust as if he was a strange and nasty bug, it seemed very funny. Then Yoh stood up, went to the front and sat next to Anna.

"How are you?" Yoh asked her.

"Not so bad, a little bit tired" She told him while opening her eyes to find Yoh's face next to her "And you?"

"Fine, a little bit of cold but it's nothing"

"Yeah, it was cold outside, said Anna while turning to the window "I think I'm tired from the party; like I couldn't sleep" she turned her head again to find that Yoh had fallen asleep. "Ha-ha and you were the one who was not tired" she said more to herself than to anyone else. Then she put her head on Yoh's and used it as a pillow.

Tamao started feeling something strange inside her stomach, this caused her to start making funny faces which were very difficult to ignore.

"Are you feeling alright?" Faust ask her, obviously due to the fact he noticed her funny faces.

"I think…I…" she stopped talking, got up, and ran to the restroom at the airplane's back in which HoroHoro was cleaning his hands.

"Wow!" expressed HoroHoro while Tamao ran pas him and placed her head near the toilet and stated making strange sounds which were followed by her throwing up. HoroHoro just stood there looking at her.

"Are you ok?" HoroHoro told her once she had finished.

"Yeah, now I am. Well, I have this nasty flavor in the mouth but it's normal, I guess." She answered, again making funny faces while HoroHoro took some gum from his pocket.

"Want some?" he asked. Just after he finished the sentence he extended his arm and opened his hand so she could reach the gum. "I know maybe its not going to make any difference but its worth a try, isn't it?"

"I guess you are right ha-ha" she said with a smile while taking the gum from HoroHoro's hand.

"I think I'll get going to my seat. By the way, thanks for the gum" she finished talking and started walking to the front.

"If you want you can stay here; at the back." He told her, then she moved again, but this time to face HoroHoro "I mean the restroom will be nearer, well, if you need it. And if you don't want to be alone…"some seconds of silence passed "I can stay with you, I mean if you want."

"Of course, that's a good idea" she said while blushing a little bit and occupying the first seat she saw. HoroHoro sat at her side. The two of them started talking, mostly about who they were. It might seem strange but no one except Yoh and Anna really knew Tamao and Tamao only really knew Yoh and Anna.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I think I feel something" commented Silva after a few hours.

"You think?" Ren asked him.

"I KNOW I feel something"

"That's better"

"Lets land here, it seems a good place" Jun started talking before Silva continued his discussion with Ren.

The plane landed, thanks to the sound and the turbulence when it landed, Yoh woke up, just to find Anna at his side, sleeping. "Hey, wake up" he whispered to her ear. After that he started playing with her hair, then once again he came near her ear and told her. "We have arrived"

"I know" her cold voice told Yoh while she opened her eyes and rose from her seat. "Don't ever do that again" with no other word she went down the plane.

"Hey! Move!" Ryu scream at Chocolove who was sleeping on the corridor seat and was on Ryu's way.

"What's the problem with you!" Chocolove responded after opening his eyes.

"You are my problem! You were sleeping in the middle of the way!" just after Ryu finished his sentence a kind of sound that was to acute for the human senses to feel, but still managed hurt their body and spirit, came from somewhere. Suddenly after a minute or so it stopped. All of the passengers were lying on the floor except for Chocolove who was still seated and Anna who had already gone out of the plane and could not be seen by anyone one inside it. Everybody stood up, with some difficulty, but they manage to do it nonetheless. Once on their feet, the shamans ran out lead by Faust who was at the front. Before HoroHoro, Ryu went out: he was the last one. He looked at each of his friend's faces, they had no particular expression. He then looked up at the horizon, his eyes spotted Anna, she was on the floor recovering herself from the strange sound. At the horizon he managed to see a black shadow standing; looking at them. It seemed familiar, but it couldn't be, he rolled his eyes to check on the shamans; all were there. The shadow started walking in Anna's direction. It didn't matter that he had seen it, he couldn't believe who was the person walking in front of him; it was Ren, another Ren.

AN: I know, it was a little bit boring haha, please keep reading I'm putting a lot of effort in this. I would like to thank Luisa who made this chapter possible, and also as I said the in last chapter I dedicate this to **Ana MArtinez **, hope she see this hahah. Also thank you all for your reviews and pleas keep R&R.


	3. Not Alone

_Strek_: what can I tell you mmm... keep reading and R&R, see you.

_Tranze:_ so you like YxA.. I like it too and Also the thing about Horo I also think is great... well I made it it will be pathetic not to think so hah.

_Chibi fire spirit:_hope you like this chapter more than the last ones at least I like it more hah, keep R&R hah (I guess you already knew I was about to say that)

_Louidze: _hah how are you? hah hope you are fine, I you must have already notice this is a new chapter! haha (chale ganas luisa... das pena)

_Adejam:_ hope you are liking the story I don't know what to tell you hah, just keep reading hah.

_Moffless: _mmm... really difficult...more than the last ones. Keep reiting and R&R too hah.

_Winter Innocence:_ how is that... you didn't R&R and I can almost say you you haven't read chapter 2... haha don't take it persolan I know you read it I was just making my life a little bit funnyer haha.

**Chapter III: Not Alone **

There was a boy with long brown hair standing at a giant rock in the middle of the desert.

"I think they are back" He told to himself while a flame emanated from his hand.

"Back? Maybe they already noticed"

"You think?" he responded to his own thoughts "Idiot…" he said while he looked at the flame in his hand.

"Hope so" he answered. He smiled, then the flame started revealing what was happening to the shamans who had arrived America; the dark Ren in fort of them, the 6 shamans prepared to battle and a defenseless Anna.

The guy turned his face, it was Hao, and he started laughing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Anna!" Yoh screamed while the Ren form shadow walked towards her.

"Do not come any closer!" said Anna, while she moved and grabbed her necklace, which was moving and creating strange forms "Good, Evil, Fire and Ice!" she finished ; she stopped moving the necklace and four demons appeared besides her; One black, one white, one red, and the last one blue.

One of the four hit the heartless shadow; it rose like six meters from the ground and by everybody's surprise it landed on its feet with no problem. The earth trembled due to its landing; he raised his face and looked at the shamans like if nothing had happen. It started walking again. After two or three steps it stopped because the four demons approached at an unimaginable speed. Suddenly the strange noise started again, this time it seemed harder. The four demons simply disintegrated, the shamans fell on the floor just like before; the plane started twisting and seemed as though it was being consumed by oxide. When none of the shamans could stand the noise anymore it stopped, Silva stood up and noticed some of his wounds had torn open again; it was difficult for him to stand on his feet. One by one the shamans started rising while the undivine Ren walked towards Anna; he was a few feet away from her.

"Anna!" screamed Yoh; he was about to make his oversoul when Chocolove ran past him, grabbed Anna, came back, and released her very carefully on the floor.

When Chocolove rose from his knees all the shamans had already done their oversoul, he looked at Yoh who gave him a smile, one that Chocolove returned. Tamao and Yun were near Anna when she opened her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Tamao asked Anna while offering her a hand; she took it and stood up. The three of them stood there just looking at the shamans.

The seven shamans approached the shadow as fast as they could. Without a sign, a giant Bason blocked their way; the shamans made a jump backwards, except for Silva, his wing appeared and lifted him. Ren's face was full of wrath, he rose from the ground and with his jabaline he started cutting all through Bason's arm.

"I'm going to show you that you are no rival for the real Ren Tao!" He screamed while turning around and trying to cut Bason's head with his lance. With the first and only contact they had Ren was sent flying with an extraordinary speed towards the plane.

"What was that?" Yoh asked to no one in specific.

"I don't know but I'm not going to stay here until it decides to come and tell me his name!" said HoroHoro while Ryu and himself made their giant oversoul "Ryu" he told his partner, while nodding.

"Lets do this" Ryu responded, he was already at the top of his eight headed serpent.

The black Bason started regenerating from Ren's previous attack. The noise started again and immediately the oversoul that HoroHoro and Ryu had done disappeared causing the two shamans to collide against the ground. Once they landed, the two of them started moving, not hiding the pain the sound produced in them. The other shamans including Anna, Tamao and Yun got down to their knees.

A white line appeared in the sky, it slashed the black Bason in a diagonal direction just in front of them. The unholy Chinese soldier disintegrated, abandoning the black Ren midair, being stricken by the same divine ray. The black shadow started disappearing just like Bason did; it was gone in less than two seconds.

Suddenly a giant metal machine fell from the heavens; three warriors fell in front of it. One with an alabarda of two meters or so counting just the blade and half a meter more for the handle, it was like twenty centimeters on its thicker part. He had brown hair and wore white pants and a white open shirt. He was a tall guy; he was very tall indeed. He was on his knees next to a black haired guy with a red t-shirts and jeans; he had an English sword of a meter and a half still in its sheath, which was hanging from his wasted jeans. At his left there was blue and silver haired boy kneeling, the three rose in unison.

The metal machine had two arms and two legs, just like as a human. It also carried a sword and a cape. It was at least 10 meters, and had an octagonal blue diamond of a meter or so on the left side of the chest. A part of it where the tiny head was located starting moving up reveling a black haired girl, around seventeen years old, sitting inside the machine. She was surrounded by controls. The beautiful girl stood up, she was wearing a school uniform which included black shoes, long white socks, a blue squared skirt and a white blouse.

The three who were on the ground had already stood up. The one in the middle, the black haired one, rose from the ground and got to where the girl was, he carried her on his arms, jumped again and landed on the floor just some feet farther from where he originally was.

"Who the hell are you!" asked Ren who was walking towards the other shamans. Before taking another step, he made his oversoul and pointed his jabaline towards the three swordsmen standing in front of him.

"Do not attack them!" Anna told Ren "they have divine prescenses; they have blessed spirits" she supported her comment.

"That does not means anything, if I remember well, Hao had also a divine spirit" commented Faust.

"I don't care if the have a holy presence! I want to know who they are and what are they doing here!" Ren shouted "I want answers and I want them now!"

"Ha-h my name is Tay" said the blue haired guy "He is Tomz" while he pointed his finger at the tall guy.

"I'm Erick and she is Carhi" said the black haired boy, and he was obviously referring to the only girl near them. "And you should be Yoh Asakura" he commented while gesturing at Yoh.

"Any problem with it?" asked HoroHoro.

"And you know Yoh form where?" Faust asked too.

"Ha-a well, don't think we don't know you… you were the ones who defeated Hao" Tomz commented.

"Yeah, we did" said Ren "So?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was very cold, only a great metal chair could bee seen. A silver haired man was sitting on it, the man was looking towards a great metal door; it opened suddenly and a second later another man entered the room. The man was wearing a large brown raincoat, the bottom of it almost touched the floor. He was also wearing metal boots, and his brown hair covered a piece of his face.

"You arrived, finally" said the silver haired man which was wearing some kind of violet uniform. He had black glovers and boots, he also wore a wine color cape "I was waiting for you"

"I was waiting for you too"

"Really, what a coincidence"

"This place isn't safe any more"

"I do not need a safe place to hide and you all ready know it"

"Don't tell me you don't feel it. Something happened, the Illusion City is gone"

"People don't call it Illusion City because it sounds funny"

"You don't really understand what is really happening, do you?"

"Of course I do and of course I feel it and of course I know something is not ok"

"Then?"

"We should stop it before the incident repeats" commented the old man, the silver haired one.

"Yeah but this time we are alone"

"Not alone"

AN: What? did you like it? hope so I try to make more interesting than the last ones hah, at least that is what I think. Like I have told you before in the other 2 chapters I dedicate it to **Ana Martinez **which I think had not see this but who cares only I. Alos thanks to Luisa who made this chapter possible, and thanks to all of you people who had R&R in this story, also thanks to those who do not R&R but please what cost those reviewing have... none! so please doit. Thanks again.


	4. New Enemies?

_Luisa:_ haha how are you, hope you like this chapter I did it specialy for you... well I really didn't do that hah, keep reading and R&R

_Tranze:_ hah also hope that you like it it's... well I think it's fine hah

_Winter Inocence: _You think you write bad? that's stupid, don't you remember the one shot you did about Rouge and Gambit, that was really good, and you can't tell me it wasn't

**

* * *

Cahpter IV: New Enemies**

"Do you have a problem?" said Ren once again.

"Problems, no. Everyone who calls himself a shaman knows Hao, and also knows who defeated him." Tay said.

"If you don't mind me asking, if you are so powerful and you also knew Hao, where were you when he tried to destroy earth? Where were you when the shaman king tournament started? Ended?" asked Anna who was not completely sure about this new guy's intentions. "Also, the powers you have are not normal or easy to get. Where did you get them from?

"Hah, I hope you know there are different types of shamans: Itakos, Necromancers, etc, etc. there are also Avatars, and I hope you have noticed that we, the three of us, fall into that category. Hao was also an Avatar, the greatest Avatar ever, for some people." Erick explained.

"So what's an Avatar?" the pink haired girl asked with curiosity.

"This type of shamans have superior powers" Tay said

"Hahaha sort of, hahaha, you know there are four elements: fire, water, earth and wind. Avatars are those who with their spirits can fully control one of those elements." Tomz added.

"You need to have ultimate control over the element, Hao was known as the greatest Avatar 'cause he could not only control one of the elements, he could control all four of them. There are also two other elements: light and darkness." Erick finished the explanation. "The strange shadow that attacked you was made by an Avatar of darkness"

"Still, if the Avatars are so superior where were you when Hao fought against us?' Ren demanded.

"Becoming an avatar is not something easy, it takes years of meditation and preparation. Some never become Avatars; they become mad before they manage to reach a normal shaman's power" Tomz said.

"And others become mad once they are Avatars, such as Hao did." Commented Tay. "We needed a lot of time to get to where we are now. When Hao was on his way to become shaman king we were already Avatars but we had other things to do that did not let us enter the tournament"

"I must admit I knew nothing about the tournament." Added Erick.

"And who is she?" the distrust of Ren made him speak again.

"She is Carhi, as I already said, she is not a shaman, she has spiritual powers but she is not a shaman." Said Erick, his voice had changed, this time it seemed less comforting. It felt harder, stronger, you could say it was almost offensive. It seemed like Ren noticed that he shouldn't speak anymore. He could say Erick was very protective towards Carhi, everyone could.

"I see" said Faust after some seconds of silence "so you know what really happened here?"

"We do, that was simply a spirit materialization, something like an oversoul but without the object" Tomz explained.

"Strange, isn't it?" commented Erick.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Only the cold weather could be felt, it was snowing, all the ground was covered with snow. Three people were walking on it. In the middle there was a guy around 19; he was wearing a sleeveless yellow shirt, brown pants, and used a yellow bandana to keep his brown hair from covering his face. There was a girl to his left, she used a dark blue cape which covered all of her beautiful body. At his right there was a man dressed in black. He was wearing a golden crucifix; he almost seemed like a priest.

"Sir?" asked the man with the crucifix.

"Yeah" responded the yellow shirt man.

"What happened to the city?" the goth girl asked

"Hahah, well there is not really a great explanation for it. I think you already know the answer" The brown haired guy told her.

"Of course I do… well, I know it has something to do with the Great Spirits, but I really don't fully understand it" she said again.

"You know that the Illusion City is difficult to locate 'because it's constantly changing its location. Last few years it was stable, I mean it didn't move. This was caused by the stability and the peace the Great Spirits had. This stability was lost when Hao attacked them, also the stability of the city got lost." The brown haired boy responded.

"But you know where it is, don't you?" she asked once again.

"Hah, don't tell me you haven't noticed" he commented.

"Look at the South East, what do you see?" The man in black contributed.

"Hah, it doesn't matter, its not our destination anyway" the guy with the bandana told the other two.

"Then which is it?" said the man in black.

"South" the girl said.

"Hah, that's right, south" responded the brown haired boy.

"Eon is at the south" the beautiful girl told them.

"He is not the only one who is there" said the brown haired guy. "Erick and his friends are also there, also Magnus and Ulyt" he finished after some seconds.

The three of them kept walking. Their silhouette started banishing till only the snow could be seen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Avatars" Anna told Carhi while everybody was walking in different groups but towards the same direction.

"Funny name isn't it?" responded Carhi who was walking alone till Anna came near her.

"If I may ask, if you are not a shaman how did you meet them?" The blond teen asked again.

"When I was around seven my country was at a civil war. There I met Erick; he was a soldier in the war. Four years after we met Tomz, he was a mercenary at this same war, which by that time had like six years from it's' beginning. Two more years passed and finally the war ended" Carhi waited a few seconds, looked around and continued "It was then when the two of them became Avatars; obviously it took them time, two years specifically, of only meditation."

"Two years? What did you did in all that time?"

"Well, at the civil war I was a nurse, when they were in the mountains meditating. I stayed in a city working and trying to make a life; when they finished they returned for me. Tay was already with them" she finished. The two beautiful girls continued talking.

"Can you believe it! How can we say they are not out of their mind, that they are not going to attack us when they have the opportunity!" Ren was asking the other shamans.

"We don't" Yoh told Ren "But they seem to be nice people"

"If Yoh trusts them I'll trust them too" Ryu commented.

"Whatever Yoh decides would be the best for us" Faust said

"WHAT, ARE YOU STUPID? You have nothing that shows… AAAH! Go to hell!" screamed Ren who moved out of the group and starting walking alone.

At the horizon a city could be seen, some fog covered it so it was difficult to notice it. The weather felt colder near the city; it was full of big old buildings, all of them were made of white marmol and another blue stone.

"I think we should go. We have things to do" Erick told his friends.

"Hah yeah, see you around" Carhi told Anna and then walked to where the Avatars were. The four of them smiled and said good bye to the other shamans. They jumped and disappeared into the sky so fast it was difficult to notice them.

"Why do you think they went away? They seemed nervous" Pilika asked Ren who was standing by himself near her.

"I do not know but obviously it has something to do with that strange city" responded Ren.

"Which city?" said Pilika.

"At the horizon" he commented while pointing towards the city with his finger "Can you see it now?"

"Yeah but it's a little blurry"

"Come let's find out what's in there that scared them so much" he told Pilika while the two of them walked towards the lonely city.

"So, what do you think about those four? Tay, Carhi and the other two" Pilika asked once again while they explored the city.

"If you ask me they are not people I would trust, but since Yoh trusts them, everybody thinks they are good people" Ren told her "Can you feel it? It's colder in here and the air is thinner."

"It is" Pilika added while moving her head up to find a church in ruins.

"Come here" he told Pilika. After he finished he carried her and jumped like six meters or so, landing inside the church.

"Aaaahh I can hardly breathe" Pilika commented while she started having difficulties to breathe.

"Yeah there is less oxygen in here" Ren explained while the two of them walked inside the holy church. At the middle of the church there was a hole that seemed to have no end; it measured like fifteen or sixteen meters in length and went from one wall of the church to the other.

At the other side of the abyss there was another wall with some stained glass and at the left corner of the wall there was an open door. Ren carried Pilika again and jumped from the middle of the white and blue church to the other side of the endless abyss where the door was located. Inside it there was another room. This was almost as big as the other one but was really destroyed; the walls were falling.

There was a man kneeling at the end of the room. He was wearing a silver knight armor and a silver helm. He was really strange, it was like if his left side was like that of a monster, a beast, something like a dinosaur. Although his armor covered his body, there were some parts that could be seen.

Suddenly he opened his red eyes and stood up. He grabbed his enormous sword; it was as big, gross and even heavier in appearance than Tomz's, this one seemed to be made of something like meat and at the bottom it had a really worn out silver blade. It seemed to be as alive as its master. He grabbed it by its handle; this caused some blue energy to pass from the knight to the sword. The air was gone, also the light. Everything was black; pitch black. Not Pilika or Ren could breath, they just felt cold. They heard their voices making echo in their heads. There was no air, no light, just black…just black, nothing more.

* * *

AN: Hope you are liking the story, well in the last chapter I forgot to put why of the names... well there is not rellay an explenation of them hah, only.. well I've alwalyas liked the name Erick, Tay don't know why really, Eon is Noe backwasds and a friend told me he wanted to be in the story so he is in it now, Chari well some of you know why I choose that name some of you do not, Tomz...is just Tom with a z at the end haha. Well this time I'm going to dedicate this chapter to **Monica (mi guapita)** ahah, A and I almost forgot thanks to all of you who have R&R... and for those who haven't plz do it! hah, also thanks to Luisa how made this chapter possible. 


	5. In The Eyes Of God

**strek: **hah how is that... you don't know what to tell me, how abouta little help you know... things that I'm missing or things you will like... well at leastI think that will help a little

**adejam:**so you are liking the new charactes, thats good 'cause they will play a great raw in the story, also will Hao so keep reading.

**tranze: **so what will you like to hapen... you want more YxA I will give you more YxA, what?.. more romance well you'll have it; not in this chapter but in the next ones you'll see it.

**louidze:** how are you, hope you are fine, you know I really want that dragon you promised me hah. hope you are liking the story haha ok see you.

**Shaman Madison: **what I was expecting a new reviwer hah, ok hope you are liking the story and yeah Hao will be more in the story, at least thats what I have in mind hah. Plz keep readin and also reviewing, plze

**Chapter V: In the Eyes of God **

"Pilika! Ren!" they could hear their friends yelling even though their bodies seemed to have no life. All of a sudden, the empty black space was filled by five formless white fires; they seemed familiar. Without anyone noticing it, the cold was gone and the air came back. The darkness finally disappeared. Pilika could see once again; in front of her were five shamans, five friends just standing there. Besides them was the strange knight she had seen before. The beast with silver armor produced a strange sound; it was like if he was talking in some unknown language. It stopped, and then it seemed like if the enormous sword answered him. After this the knight glared at all of the shamans, and he started walking towards them.

"What are you?" Tamao asked as if she didn't know he would not answer.

The five shamans changed their posture while preparing to attack. Anna summoned Hao's two demons, and the knight made the strange sound once again. He spoke in his strange language and the Shamans' oversoul just disappeared. The two demons banished and each of the shaman's partner spirits approach the meat-like sword, only to be absorbed by it.

"What the Hell!" Ren screamed, and after it some more energy came from the knight to the sword, which started emanating a bright light; this illuminated all the room, making it all white for the eyes of the shamans.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what do you think happened to them?" Carhi asked while the three avatars and she were standing on a mountain just above the desert.

"If you ask me I think they died" Tay commented.

""Probably that was what happened" Erick told his friends "But it is also probable Nipheith saw something in them, and if he is interested in it… well you know what will happen" he finished after a few seconds of silence. Tay and Tomz just glared at his friend.

"What could Nipheith see in them? Why would he want to transform them?" Tay asked the shaman near him "There isn't an apparent reason for it"

"Maybe he will see the same thing I saw in them, or maybe what Eon saw" Erick answered

"Eon?" Tomz asked this time.

"He did not attack them only for fun you know" Erick told his friends "And also, they defeated Hao. That is not something easy to do. Don't tell me you didn't feel a thing when we were with them"

"Yeah, well at least I did, it's strange. Maybe you are right" Tomz added

The four of them kept talking about it when an iron maiden fell to the ground from the heavens; six men dressed in white fell after it. It was like if they had seen them before; actually they had, but it couldn't be them. They had died, each and every single one of them had died in the Hao incident. Whatever had happened that didn't change the fact that six X Laws were standing in front of them.

"Who the Hell are you?" Tay screamed at the holy soldiers while a blond man stepped forward; it was Marco.

"Obviously the question did not include you Marco nor your divine maiden" Erick contributed.

"I do not know you are and I really do not care. Just remain silent while you are punished for your sins" Marco responded.

"Hah, right… our sins. As if I hadn't heard that before." Tomz said with a laugh. "Which one is it this time?"

"That is something I have no need to answer" Marco told him in a strong voice.

"Your unholy spirits have just made the situation we find ourselves in much worse; your own powers have corrupted you" said a low voice that came from inside the old iron maiden, while the six soldiers at her back took out their guns and aimed them towards the avatars. "Not only have you corrupted yourselves but also nature and something beyond it. Innocent people will die because of you"

Then the sound of loading guns could be heard. "Execution!" Screamed Marco, and in less than half a second five holy rays came from the guns towards the avatars. A second more after these had fired, some rockets came from one of the X Law's gun. A giant human-like machine fell from the skies; the same as last time. It blocked the five shots and the rockets.

"What the…" Marco managed to say before the three avatars attacked him and his crew. The fight continued, and it was obvious that the X Laws had no chance to win it: even when Tay, Tomz and Erick were not using their real powers.

"Legions!" screamed all the X Laws in unison while they fired a bullet to the sky. A second or so after it thousands of warriors appeared wearing the same uniform, but all with a white mask; a thousand soldiers for each one of the originals.

"This is going to be fun. haha" Tomz commented while he buried the point of his enormous sword on the ground, causing something like an earthquake which made the buried rocks come out and kill a few of the divine soldiers. The other two followed him; none of them used their weapons in the battle, nor their true power.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So why do you think they're back?" asked Hao to himself while he was sitting on a big rock in the middle of the desert: he looking at the battle under him and wondering the avatars' true powers, wondering also why the X Laws were back, wondering how or from where they managed to get such a power upgrade. He was wondering, wondering too many things.

"I suppose it has something to do with the Great Spirits' instability or something like that" another part of himself answered the question asked before.

"Obviously. But which is the true reason, I thought they saw they were of no use"

"Maybe they think that with their power upgrade they are of some use, maybe that's why they're back"

"Ok that seems a good reason, but from where did they get such powers? Someone must have given them to them or something"

"Don't know, but certainly it was someone who thought they did a great work, or who wants something in return from them"

"The real question is… who in his five senses thinks they did a great work?"

"No one, at least in this reality"

'No human being would say they did a great work"

Suddenly, like three thousand or more giant white angels appeared in the sky. Some were carrying swords, others had lances and a few had mazes. The enormous metal machine turned to attack them, the three shamans went also to destroy them; Hao just staring at them and wondering. Time passed and finally the avatars defeated the X Laws, whose materialized soldiers had banished.

"Next time God will not have pity of you, and you will be executed in this same God's name" Marco told the sword masters in front of him, then he and the other soldiers banished.

"So they are back" said Erick.

"Really? I didn't notice" Tay told him.

"Haha, pretty funny" Erick commented sarcastically

"Any idea why?" asked Carhi while she came into sight from behind the machine "The reason why they're back?"

"None" Tay answered.

Afterwards Tomz came near Erick and told him something in the ear, he looked at where Hao was and gave him a tiny smile. He answered it, rose to the sky, and after a second or so he landed some feet away from the machine.

"How have you been?" asked Hao to the four friends.

"Fine" answered Tomz coldly.

"Its a shame that we can't say the same from you" Tay added.

"Hah I'm fine now, thanks for asking" Hao responded.

"What are you doing here?" Carhi asked in an offensive way while she approached Erick.

"Hah I just wanted to say hi to some old friends" answered the long brown haired boy who was walking towards them "But if you want me to go, I'll go"

"We are not friends anymore, we were never friends" Erick told Hao "Go, right now is not moment for this"

"Fine…you want me to go I'll go. Just remember you little hoar Erick wont be always there for you… see you then" after saying this Hao jumped into the sky and vanished. "

"That's no true Carhi, I will always be there for you" stated Erick.

"We need to stay away from him. I told you we needed to stay away from him" Carhi told Erick while she came closer to him "He's out of his mind. He has nothing but bad intentions and you know it"

"Yeah, I know it, but still… we can't just attack him every time he comes near us" said Erick.

"He's right Carhi. We can't, we owe him too much" Tomz added "That's without commenting that defeating Hao isn't something easy to do"

"I know, but he just… I just don't like him" Carhi told her friends.

"Neither do we" Tay stated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My lady" Said Marco while he kneeled in front of the divine iron maiden "My maiden, those individuals have an extraordinary power" he said after some seconds "It doesn't matter how powerful we have become, we don't stand a chance against them"

"I know, our power is not great enough to clear this land of sinners" The holy maiden commented "Our power is not enough, but God's is more than what we need"

With no sign, the door of the tiny chapel where the maiden and Marco were opened. Light entered the room and after it, a man dressed in black step inside the chapel; he seem to be something like a priest; he had a golden crucifix necklace hanging from his neck.

"Hah, you have no idea of God's power" the man in black told Marco "Let me show the maiden what God wants from her"

The iron maiden opened; a girl was standing inside it. The man with the golden crucifix smiled at her; then the maiden closed and Jeanne had seen once again into the eyes of God.

AN: hahah is me again... what... did you liked the chapter? hahah I really hope so. Well I will like to thank all of you reviwers and all of you who don't review also thanks but plz do it! also thanks to Luisa who made this story possible. I'll like to dedicate this chapter to** Ana Martinez. **Hah I alomost forgot for all of you who live in Mexio; Chivas won against Sau Paulo the best team of fotball of the world, this only says Chivas is one of the bests teams of the world! haha. see you all.


	6. Burning Past, Darker Future

**adejam:** ok here is your romance! haha ok yeah I'm going to put more romance in the story

**Tranze: **mmm you think it's good, well thanks hah

**Louidze: **tu das mas pena, you had 5 days! 5 days! and you did nothing!

**Ok this is very, very important, thanks to Shaman Madison Matttel who found some errors in the edition hah.. so things like X Warrior were changed to X Laws and some other little details.**

**Chapter VI: Burning Past, Darker Future **

It was raining. Each drop that touched her body was like if a small crystal shard passed through her body: she couldn't move. She tried hard but she couldn't. She opened her eyes only to find a blond man standing in front of her, looking at the rain, feeling it.

"Faust, come here to help me, would you?" Anna said in a low voice and after she finished her sentence the necromancer came near and helped her to stand up.

"Are you ok?" asked Faust.

"Yeah…do you have any idea about what happened?" Anna asked while she search for the holy city were they had been.

"The city isn't here; it is no where in sight." Seconds of silence passed "I wish I could know, since the moment I woke up we have been in this rainy land"

"So you have no idea about what happened… Then, what you think happened?" she asked once again.

"What I think…I think that the Great Spirits have been stolen, that's why they attacked Silva and the other guardians. There are also those three to consider; the avatars, they seem to be good people but obviously they know something we ignore" Faust commented in a soft and slow voice "and about what just happened, about the city… I don't know what to think"

"Neither do I"

After some minutes all the shamans had woken up, and all of them seemed confused. Their bodies hurt, they felt some kind of pressure in their chest and could not make rash moves. Without noticing it the temperature started going up and up; suddenly a strange flame emanated from nowhere and started growing until it was easily twenty times Faust's size. It started resembling a human. When its display ended, the fire contracted and created a Spirit of Fire. A long haired boy was standing on the spirit's shoulder.

"How have you been little brother?"

"Hao!" Yoh, Ren and HoroHoro exclaimed at the same time while getting in their combat positions. They drew their weapons, but there was a problem with them. They couldn't make their object possession.

"Haha you are so pathetic" Hao commented while the Spirit of Fire attacked the useless shamans "Haha hope you enjoy this"

Without a single warning sign, an ice wall started materializing in front of their eyes, it was completed just in time to block the Spirit of Fire's attack. Three warriors fell from the sky, they had seen them before. They were Erick, Tay and Tomz. Their wall of ice not only served as a protective barrier, but made everything shine with a bluish color.

"You!" Ren said in a despective way "What are you doing here?"

"Stay back" Tomz told Ren and the other shamans.

"He has gone too far" said Erick "This is it" he said, this time in a low voice. He took his bluish silver sword, Tomz grabbed his gigantic rock alabarda and after them Tay drew out two elbow blades and placed them on his arms. The three shamans waited until the enormous spirit broke the ice wall.

"Look just what I found" Hao commented.

"Hao! You son of a bitch" Tay responded.

"You knew they had been transformed" Erick added "You knew they were weak"

"Haha and why would I tell you I didn't?" he told Erick while the three warriors pointed their weapons towards him. Then they made their over soul. It was beautiful; Erick's sword was emanating a white and blue aura, Tomz sword a grey one and Tay's elbow blades a deep blue light. Each one of their weapons' blade took a light color; the same color of their aura.

"Hao we don't need to do this" Tomz told him.

"Haha really? Well, I do need to do it" Commented Hao while the Spirit of Fire attacked.

The three of them easily dodged the attack, then they jumped to attack their opponent; the fight started. It seemed that the three avatars had already won the battle, Erick moved fast and delicately while Tomz moved slow. However, his strength made up for it, with a single slash he could defeat his enemy. Finally Tay also moved fast and every time his blades touched something it became ice and was then cut in half; the four of them kept fighting. In one of their attacks Erick cut the Spirit of Fire's leg but in consequence he was hit and was obligated to retreat a little. Just then, a pair of silver wings appeared on his back; he rose into the heavens and lance started forming into his hand. He threw it towards Hao who jumped from the Spirit's shoulder before the lance hit its target. The Spirit of Fire was being destroyed by the holy weapon.

The divine light created by the lance blinded the other shamans; when their eyes were able to see again Hao was standing at Anna's back. When she turned to face him he hugged her, and put one of his hands on her mouth "I'll be back for you" he said, she was blushing a little, then he simply went away.

"I have no idea of what just happened but I know you are responsible" HoroHoro told the avatars who were putting away their weapons.

"In some way we are responsible" Tomz said while Ren was being held back by Faust who was avoiding him to get to the avatars.

"Tomz meant that though we did let you go into the Illusion City, we didn't plan Hao to be here" Erick added.

"I thought you said Hao was defeated?" Anna asked. She seemed really upset.

"He was, but all this time that passed since he was defeated, Hao was probably meditating, growing stronger" Tomz explained.

"But still you defeated him; I thought he was the strongest shaman on earth" Faust said.

"Although I hate to admit it he was playing with us, trying to see our true power" Tay admitted.

"Why couldn't we make our possession?" Ryu asked the question all were asking themselves.

"Because your powers were transformed; upgraded, they need to be in rest" Tay explained.

"Like when Yoh got for the first time the object fusion ability" Faust added.

"Right, something like that" commented Yoh.

Once the avatars had explained what had happened they continued walking towards the north-west where supposedly patch village was.

"Why do you hate Hao?" Tamao asked Carhi, who was walking by Erick's side "you must have a reason, don't you?"

"He used us. Tay, Tomz, Erick and also me" Carhi answered.

"I see" Tamao said while she thought in something else to say.

"He used us through a dream, a false dream; one we shared with him" Carhi explained "He told us a lie and we believed it."

'But still, he saved Carhi and Tomz from dying" Erick said "A death he created, true. But it doesn't matter if it was his fault, we owe him, but that doesn't give him the right to destroy the world or let another madman do it"

"So you lied to us" Anna commented while she approached Erick "You did know and also participated in the Shaman King tournament, but why did you abandon it?"

"Aaaahhh, yeah, I did lie. I participated in the tournament but left 'cause we discovered Hao's real intentions, and Carhi almost died in one of the battles" Erick explained.

"Yeah, all thanks to Hao" Anna added while Erick and Carhi were left behind. Yoh was now approaching her because she was being left alone.

"Are you feeling ok?" Yoh asked her.

"My head aches, I'm totally wet and my feet can't stand one more step" Anna commented "to sum it all up…bad" only half a second after she finished talking Yoh grabbed her by her hips and elevated her from the ground. He accommodated her legs on his left arm and her back on his right arm.

"Now are you better?" Yoh asked her with a simile in his face.

"YOH!" she screamed "Put me down. My underwear can be seen" she said while putting her hands at the bottom of her black dress trying to cover her bottoms.

"Don't tell me you didn't notice that it was the point" Yoh commented while he laughed.

"Yoh!" she screamed again this time laughing. Finally she managed to cover herself "Yoh! Stop it!"

"Anna you know I love it when you use the red ones haha" Yoh told her in the ear.

"Yoh that's intimate! That's…aaahhh!" she yelled at him laughing once again.

"Hah, tell me you saw that" Erick asked Carhi

"What if I did?" she asked "Hah you are the one who shouldn't have looked. Why were you looking at her bottoms?"

"Well, if I had some other thing to look at…"

"You wish" she told him in the ear, and then he embraced her.

"Of course I do"

"So how are you?" Tamao asked HoroHoro

"Fine, well at least I am now" he answered.

"Now..?" she asked again "Since when is now?"

"Since you are here" commented HororHoro while the two of them blushed and came closer.

Just as things were getting 'interesting', a great shadow appeared on the floor; it moved towards the shamans and was followed by fifteen dark human forms. The creatures came to sight. Finally, the undivine shadow was under the shamans'; their bodies did not respond, they just felt pain. They suddenly started receiving numerous cuts and their bodies were stained with blood. Some of it fell from their bodies to the ground. A sinister laugh could be heard in the distance. The light started diminishing till it became a tiny spark. Then their only hope, the holy light and their only way to salvation, vanished.

Haha hi it's me again...yeah i know maybe I took a little but it was simply a tiny problem, nothing I can't solve hah. Well this chapter is different this one I would dedicate it to** Monica **...you know what is funny, she is one of my best friends and I don't know her last name hah. Also I would like to thank, thank and thank again to Luisa Cosio who made this chapter posible. Also thanks to Tranze, adejam, Louidze and all of those who had review in the last chapters, plze keep reading and reviewing plze, and all of you who don't review plz do it! ok see you all next time. Also for all of you who think Chivas won 2-1 against Sao Paulo in Brazil S.P. home so if there is any doubt about if chivas is the best team... just see the games, they are the best.

Ok I almost forgot something… An Alabarda is a kind of weapon, a enormous, gross sword, did you ever watch Inuyasha, one of the seven brother Takemaru uses one, or in Rurouni Kenshin Sanosuke also uses one.

Elbow blades are the ones…Have you ever played Soul Calibur well Talim uses them.


	7. Deth is Never Near Them

**Louidze:** of course I'm improving! its me what you expected  
**  
Tranze:** mm ok maybe you are right but don't worry the old characters are not going out of the story  
**  
Hearipe:** hah yeah I think it was funny to hah, why is everybody obces with Hao? dosn't matter yeah he will be more in the story. Thanks for reviewing I was waiting for a new reviwer and here it is! yey! hah thanks again.

**Ok this is very, very important, thanks to Shaman Madison Matttel who found some errors in the edition hah.. so things like X Warrior were changed to X Laws and some other little details.**

**Chapter VII: Death is Never Near Them**

Two men were walking through the rainy land, an old man at the right who wore a strange uniform and at the left a young one who used a brown raincoat.

"We are almost there" said Magnus while a tiny chapel came to sight; he turned left to face his young companion who made an ok sign with the head.

The door of the chapel opened and the two men stepped inside. Ulyt looked around and saw five men dressed in white, five X Laws laying there, sleeping. 'They are tired for a reason…Dorian is here, he must be the one who upgraded their powers…how much I hate that guy!'

A man dressed in black stood up from one of the chapel's chairs; a golden crucifix necklace hanged from his neck "Magnus, what a tiny ugly surprise" he said, while looking at the silver haired man "and…Ulyt? Ok this is interesting, you two working together?" this time glaring at the young man.

"Dorian, you coward. From where did you get the strength to abandon your friends?" Magnus asked

"You hypocrite, you left those who called you friend, who helped you when you were weak, who made you what you are now" Ulyt added.

"Neither your words nor my acts offend me, God talked to me, told me which was the right path" Dorian commented "God created us and knows what is better for us. Thanks to him my eyes are now open and they are by themselves" he finished after some seconds.

"So when you got what you needed you abandoned them" stated Magnus

"And you think Rayn didn't notice?" Ulyt told Dorian "haha, he obviously let you go, you are so pathetic" he finished laughing while Dorian's face changed. He started walking towards the two avatars.

"Don't you ever laugh at me again!" Dorian exclaimed with a threatening voice "What are you doing here anyway? The three of us know you aren't here by coincidence"

"I've heard a rumor about you helping the X Laws and the Iron Maiden Jeanne, also about your powers increasing thanks to Rayn" Magnus commented.

"If you think---"

"We already know he got his power from the Great Spirits, which is not a great discovery" Ulyt interrupted Dorian to say this.

"The real question is , how did he manage to get the control and power over them?" Magnus asked nobody in specific because he knew nobody knew the answer.

"If I knew… well you know what I would do" Dorian told them. He gazed at the X Laws still sleeping "They simply appeared, like if they had chosen Rayn. Doesn't matter, God has seen through me and I have seen his face, with God at our side neither Rayn nor Hao would stand a chance against us" when he finished, a door at the back opened and a blond man wearing a white uniform and glasses entered the room pushing an iron maiden.

"Marco, my lady, let me introduce you" said Dorian, who once again was interrupted.

"Magnus and Ulyt, am I right?" Marco asked "I've heard some legends" he finished, supporting his previous comment.

"You can become one of us, you have also been illuminated by God" Jeanne's voice was audible out of the iron maiden. "With your power at heaven's side the world would finally become a sinless land and two more souls would be in their way to salvation"

"Thanks for the invitation but we can't accept it at this moment, we have another mission that needs to be fulfilled" Magnus thanked the maiden. He and his young partner approached the chapel door "I think you should know Hao is back" he told the divine warriors while Ulyt opened the door.

"Hao is not a menace for heaven anymore" Dorian told him.

"But he is still a sinner and he shall be redeemed." Jeanne added.

"Then who is the main target this time?" Ulyt asked "Rayn? Niphaith?" after some seconds of silence the two avatars noticed that they would not get their answer so they went out of the chapel in to the rainy night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Suddenly a bright light appeared and the dark shadow was finally gone, three men were standing; one was carrying a woman on his arms, the rest were lying on the muddy floor. Then the white light started consuming four of the fifteen unholy creatures.

"We are not your opponents Eon" Erick said "They are" this time he spoke in low voice.

The other shamans could hardly stand up; when they finally managed to do so the eleven creatures to resting attacked them even before they could get their weapons out. Some shamans managed to evade the attacks and others managed to block them. Now that they were closer it could be seen that there was a creature for each shaman, including the four girls. Each creature had the form of the shaman that corresponded to it, one of them Yoh´s another one Ren´s form, etc, etc. They were like the dark Ren they found when they landed in America, this time tough it wasn't only Ren, but one for each shaman.

"Amidamaru! Oversoul Harusame!" Yoh ordered his partner who immediately did what he was told…but nothing happened. After some seconds Amidamaru abandoned the sword which didn't transform as usual.

"Fuck!" Ren screamed "We still can't make the oversoul" he finished before evading the attack made by the shadow with his form. Ren jumped backwards, his leg couldn't stand the pain anymore and he fell to the ground.

Pilika and Tamao were about to get killed by their shadows when HoroHoro jumped in front of them and received the attack that corresponded to the two people he most loved. He was sent meters away until he finally crashed in the moody floor. No one could stand it anymore. Their wounds kept bleeding; they had no chance against the undivine shadows and even less against Eon. The dark Yoh, Faust and Silva jumped to give the final attack to the originals, when at midair they froze. They became ice; they felt to the ground and the ice shattered.

Tamao opened her eyes to find a blue haired boy with a light blue cannon tided to his arm; it had a bluish aura emanating from it. "HoroHoro" she said in low voice just to herself, and then she felt relived. It was strange she didn't felt any pain, the blood was gone, also the wounds.

The unholy Ren jumped and started making his golden special attack. It was easily dodge by Chocolove who cut Ren's duplicate in two with his metallic tiger-jaguar claws. Then came another shadow, an eight headed giant water snake, who was also trying to kill the shamans. Ren stood up, made his oversoul and his golden blades attack. He hurt easily seven times for each of the snake's heads, the dark Ryu was also penetrated by the golden lance which caused him to banish in the air. There were only two unholy creatures left HoroHoros´s and Chocolove's because Tay had already destroyed the girl's. The horrible sound came, it was what everybody feared; it was so acute that it felt that their brains were about to blow up, but for their surprise their possessions did not banish this time.

"Fuck! Not again!" Ren screamed while he fell to his knees, he was watching the two resting shadows walking towards them. Then a silver blade attacked and cut the two demonic shadows. With his eyes Ren followed the marks it had left on the ground which lead him to a woundless man, to a friend, to Yoh.

The great shadow that attacked them first appeared again but this time it didn't approach. This time something came out of it; another humanoid shadow. This time, by further looking, it wasn't a shadow. This time it was a real human who was walking towards them. He had black hair, a kind of destroyed, wasted and bloody iron armor and white outfit under it. He had something similar to arab clothes, and he had two big elbow blades on his arms made of the same bloody iron.

"I take it your are Eon" Faust asked.

"I should be" the man answered.

"Then die!" Ren screamed while he jumped trying to hurt the dark avatar with one of his attacks. It was easily dodged by Eon, then he stabbed Ren's back with one of his elbow blades and with the other one he made a strange movement and slashed a few centimeters from Ren´s neck. It barely missed him.

His intensions seemed obvious; he moved the blade as fast as he could to cut Ren´s neck. He heard something approaching; Eon pushed Ren away, turned just in time to block Chocolove´s attack with his right blade and with his left stabbed him in the stomach. Chocolove fell to his knees. Once again Eon was in the position to cut the neck, he moved his elbow blades to cut Chocolve´s but was stopped. This time a silver attack had blocked it, Eon turned to face its creator. Yoh was running towards him. When he was near, Yoh attacked again, Eon blocked his attack with his left blade, and with the right hand grabbed him by the throat after stabbing his abs. Eon heard the wind being cut, released Yoh´s neck and jumped backwards. Yoh was pushed away when Tomz's alabarda hit the ground.

"I thought you weren't going to fight" Eon commented.

"I though so too, but things change" Tomz answered "I want answers and I want them now"

"Defeat me and see what you get" Eon finished.

The two avatars made their possession and prepared to fight; Eon was smiling, Tomz feared death too, but Eon knew death was not near him.

**AN: **ok its me again wish you liked the chapter...at leas I did like it hah it'll be pathetic if not don't you think so? well I will like to thank as allways to Luisa who made this chapter posible and this chapter will be dedicate to **Ana Martinez** another old frien...this one I do know her last name ha. also thanks to tranze, louidze and hearipe for reviwing and all of you who don't reviwe plze do it! well here are the new names and why I put them.  
Dorian: have you ever read the something of Dorian Grey, its a very good book, expet that has a very gay desctiption  
Ulyt: I think I already said it...but if not here it gose, I have a friend that we call Uly because his name is Ulyses so thats the origen of the name  
Magnus: I like the name... I took it from Erick Magnus Lensherr... who is also known as Magneto of the X-men hah


	8. World of Traitors

**Louidze: **mm, yeah I'll keep improving...you'll not haha (das pena, agena, d la bna...) hah

**Ok this is very, very important, thanks to Shaman Madison Matttel who found some errors in the edition hah.. so things like X Warrior were changed to X Laws and some other little details.**

**

* * *

Chapter VIII: World of Traitors**

The rain kept falling. It seemed eternal, there had been 7 hours of constant rain; sometimes it was abundant and some times lighter but it still kept falling. With every drop that touched her body she felt stronger, all thanks to the man walking at her side, to her boss, her friend, to Rayn. No one really knew how he got power over the Great Spirits; one day they were just there, in his power.

You know, it's funny that even though he has the Great Spirits in his power he never uses them. Just once, she remembered. Rayn illuminated them, giving her and Dorian a piece of his power.

"Are you ok?" Rayn asked her, noticing she was acting a little bit strange, Monik feared something, she was wondering something.

"Yeah" the gothic girl answered.

"What were you thinking?" The young boy with a yellow bandana asked his friend.

"Just remembering… about Dorian… you know it feels strange without him"

"Yeah, it feels a little lonely without him" he stated "He didn't talk much, hah neither do you hah, but still… I do miss him a little"

"As do I" the beautiful girl admitted after staring into her friend's eyes. A few seconds of silence passed and then she looked once again into his black eyes "What did you do?... sorry for the question but it's driving me mad, what did you do to get power over them?... the Great Spirits"

"Haha, I knew someday you would ask me that. You may think it's a lie but I completely ignore it" Rayn stated before turning his head away from Monik's gaze, and looked at the cold rain that still fell. "One night I dreamed… I dreamed something and they were there; I could feel their presence even though it was dream… they told me someth—" an enormous fire suddenly appeared from nowhere and didn't allow him to finish. It started taking a human form, then transformed in to the Spirit of Fire. A man was standing on its shoulder; it was Hao.

"Haha Rayn and Monik…where is the other one? hah" Hao asked "Where's your old friend now? Where is Dorian?"

"Its not of your business" Rayn answered in a calm and soft voice.

"Hah, I guess you have no idea where he is, don't you?" the long haired boy addressed the two friends.

"You are right, and if we knew we wouldn't tell you" a cold voice came out of Monik's lips. Rayn had always been good to Dorian, she didn't know why he had left them. Ever since she knew him he was a very religious man, Monik liked to think he had had a vision, something like a message from God.

"Haha, how is that possible? haha, I didn't know you were able to speak" Hao told the black haired girl trying to offend her.

"Words are not important to great warriors… actions can take their place instead" said Monik as her blue eyes turned white.

"Don't" her friend told her in low voice so Hao wouldn't hear "Are you here for the Great Spirits? Or you only wanted to talk about Dorian?" he told Hao after Monik had calmed down.

"Haha, directly to the point… I like that" Hao stated "I want them, and if you don't want to loose the little you have left I suggest you make the correct decision" Hao finished while he extended his arm and looked at the beautiful girl. His face displayed a sinister simile.

"Yeah, right…the correct decision…" commented Rayn.

"You know you are not ready… you are missing something…you are missing Yoh…and you know it" stated Monik as a tiny smiled appeared in her face for the first time in lots of days.

"Die you little wretch!" Hao screamed while the Spirit of Fire attacked her. She jumped, easily dodging the attack and landed a few steps away.

"You don't know what you have just done" the yellow bandana man told Hao in a low voice "see you when the true power finds you" he said before a white Spirit of Fire appeared at his back "till then, he'll fight you"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'll get what I want" Tomz told Eon; when he finished his statement Eon simply laughed. Tomz swung his alabarda to brake the crash of the two weapons, the two men started fighting, each of them controlling their corresponding element; Tomz the earth and Eon shadows.

It was a very tight fight. Tomz tried to hit Eon but his attacks were easily dodged by his opponent, and Eon's attacks crashed against the unbreakable defense of Tomz's rock sword. Finally the monstrous weapon Tomz held hit Eon; he managed to block the attack but still it hurt him. Tomz made an odd movement with his hand before punching Eon in the abs. Blood started coming out of his mouth, then pushed Eon back with his sword. Eon landed on his feet few meters away from Tomz, he looked at his right arm that was also bleeding. Suddenly a silver chain caught him by his arm, the wounded arm became black and instantly cure. Even though his wounds were gone, it seemed that the chain was extremely tight around his arm and was being buried into his flesh.

"Die!" Eon screamed. From each of his hands thirty black energy balls appeared, followed by an enormous black bean. Tomz created a wall of rock to block the little balls but eventually the beam manage to destroy it, obligating Tomz to jump back and block it with his alabardad.

Eon smiled, when the unholy bean made contact with Tomz's sword, the beam transformed into many black blades which went all through Tomz's body, slashing everything they came in contact with. When the blades finally banished Tomz went down on his knees; his wounds were very deep indeed, but he was still known for having the best defense and the best resistance he was not going to ruin his reputation, so he stood up. The brown haired mercenary wanted to say something but he was too tired to do so.

With his right hand he started swinging his enormous rock sword, which was surrounded by a grey aura. "Receive the hundred and twenty one rock blades!" Tomz screamed just after he stopped moving his sword. He send it in a slash against the ground like in a normal attack but when the blade touched the floor a hundred and twenty one gray blades appeared and went directly towards Eon.

"What a stupid name" commented Eon making fun of Tomz some seconds before the blades got near him. The dark avatar evaded one, two, three, nine, twenty, fifty, they were just too many. He jumped to dodge one, and once he was in the air he saw another one come; it was just a few inches from him, it seemed impossible to evade, so he blocked it. Eon felt a shard of pain pass through his arm. "Fuck!" he manage to say before falling to the ground. All of them were now positioned in front of him, all the blades came to kill him… he couldn't do anything about it. Eon only moved his right elbow blade and placed it in front of his body to protect himself a little. Almost all the blades touched him, hurt him, and in less than a minute all had ended.

The sinister avatar was kneeling on the floor all covered with blood, but he was not defeated, at least not yet, Eon stood up; his insanity made him smile before he started laughing. The silver chain became golden. It seemed to be hot, burning hot, his skin started becoming black such as his arm had a few minutes back; in a few seconds his hole body was black. His white eyes, the burning golden chain, the arab clothes and his bloody iron armor made him look crazier then ever. Then, for Tomz eyes the two elbow blades transformed into… an alabarda… into a replica of Tomz weapon.

Tomz couldn't believe it. How could it be that Eon had transformed his elbow blades into an exact replica of his weapon? While Tomz wondered what had just happened Eon jumped and swung his rock sword to hit Tomz. Something was not right "How the hell did you did that?" Tomz asked in desesperation.

The other shamans were glaring at the strange event; Tomz fighting against no one and Eon just standing far from his opponent. Coming from nowhere, tiny dark blades appeared to hit Tomz, who seemed to be blocking and attacking an imaginary enemy.

"It's something I call imitation" The imaginary Eon answered "Do you like it? ''cause I'm just fascinated with it hah, I'm you but with the power of darkness at my side, I'm you but with a tiny power upgrade" Tomz kept fighting with no one but in his mind he was fighting Eon, an Eon who had Tomz's powers and who was also right; Tomz powers were greater when Eon used them.

"Receive your stupid name attack!" the imaginary Eon screamed while he moved his alabarda the same way Tomz had done and then attacked. Only Tomz could see the hundred and twenty one dark blades coming towards him.

Ren saw that Tomz had just made his rock wall to block nothing visible "what the hell is he doing?" The purple haired boy asked no one in particular. then for his surprise the undetectable defense that Tomz had was destroyed by nothing before cuts started appearing all over his body 'How can Eon do that? He made Tomz become crazy'

"Eon has created something like an illusion. It is really materialization but this one is kind of different only it can bee seen by his opponent, in this case Tomz." Tay explained the other shamans.

Then Tomz fell to the wet floor. Some dirt went off the ground and started surrounding him, it was a kind of shield to protect himself form the false Eon. "Remember I'm still an earth avatar!" Tomz commented. Rocks lifted form the ground; some were small but the majority were enormous, easily measured six meters. All of them started falling really fast; it was even difficult to see them fall, they fell fast indeed, all the objects that had risen into to the were aiming towards the fake Eon. Seen in Tomz eyes, Eon was evading the rocks but when the wet earth fell over him he had no chance to dodge it. Eon wasn't hurt but distracted, because of this he was hit by one of the biggest rocks and buried by it. He had finally defeated his enemy; all the missing rocks fell to the ground, as did the earth Tomz used as shield. Although he couldn't see it, the real Eon was approaching him, when he was only a few steps from his enemy Tomz eyes cleared; he could see the truth again. Eon grabbed Tomz by the neck; the golden burning chain started tangling on Tomz and his face started becoming black. Just then, a silver energy wall appeared obligating Eon to let go of the tall man's face.

"Eon I want answers and I want then now" Erick whispered at Eon's ear as his black skin once again changed to it's original color; the chain also became silver again. "What did Rayn did to you?"

Erick was at Eon's back, he had a silver tiny sword on Eon's neck "He showed us the light, the right path… seen by the eyes of gods, of the Great Spirits" he said laughing "and no, I don't know how he managed to control them" he finished, obviously anticipating the next question.

"You made the wrong decision" Erick told him in a low voice after placing his head on Eon's shoulder; Eon returned the gesture after a few seconds.

"There's no wrong decision" Eon answered. His eyes widened as he looked at the sky "Traitor!" he screamed. Eon was not referring at the friend on his shoulder, but at the real traitor above them. He pushed Erick and a white light fell from the sky just a second after they both got out of the way. Six silver angels could be seen in the sky glaring at the mortals under them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hao was kneeling. He was all wet by the rain, and wounded. A girl and a man were standing in front of him "You must ally with those you call enemies, with those you call traitors to the shaman race if you ever want to recover what you say was yours" Rayn told him before he and Monik became shades and banished under the rain.

* * *

AN: ok here is chapter 8 hope you enjoy it...I'll like to thank to Luisa who, as in all the other chapters, made it possible, this chapter I'll dedicate it to** Ana Martinez**, and i think that's all. Aah right, almost forgot...REVIEW! please do it...ok see you all in the next chapter. 


	9. Not the Same Path

**Ok this is very, very important, thanks to Shaman Madison Matttel who found some errors in the edition hah.. so things like X Warrior were changed to X Laws and some other little details.**

**

* * *

Chapter IX: Not the Same Path**

Yoh took out Harusame and tried to make his oversoul. He managed to do so, but something was different; he could feel it, he didn't feel the same as when he fought Eon and his minions. His oversoul was not the same, not stronger, not weaker, just different. Harusame had changed, it had a silver aura emanating from it, the blade seem bluish and had also changed in length. It was longer, almost twice it's original size. Yoh looked at his friends, as he expected their oversouls also had changed. Six silver enormous angels fell onto the wet floor; there was a man dressed in white uniform for each of the angel's shoulders.

"You are not worthy of living in this future holy land; we have the order to clear this land from sinners and that's what we'll do" a man standing in one of the angels said; he was blond and used glasses; he was Marco.

"Where the hell is Dorian?" Eon screamed at the blond man.

"He has been chosen by God. You'll never be worthy of his presence anymore" Marco looked at the shamans and let a few seconds of silence pass. He took out his gun and aimed to sky "Legions!" the other X Laws did the same as they shot their guns. Six thousand masked X Laws and six thousand giant angels appeared "Die" he said in low voice.

All the X Laws approached the shamans and prepared to attack them. Faust felt lighter, stronger, but he could notice that his enemy had gotten even more powerful than the last time he fought them. Each masked soldier by himself wasn't a real challenge but fighting nine of them at the same time was. Some managed to wound him; the real problem was facing the giant angels and dodging the shots which were fired by some soldiers that still kept their guard. Faust was becoming tired of fighting the endless enemies, every time he killed one two more appeared. He got away form the fight for a moment and immediately after he did so a yellowish green aura surrounded him. The ground started to move, lots of skeletons came out of it; they had also the green light coming out of their yellow and white bones.

"Freeze you idiots!" HoroHoro screamed half a second before making one of his attacks and freezing half a centenary of minions 'It's impossible to win this! Every time they seem to be more…aaahhh fuck I can't concentrate…I'm going to freeze all this shit' he thought before his snowboard transformed into a strange canon "Eat ice!" he yelled again and fired a tiny shard of ice. When it touched the ground a monstrous blast transformed everything around it into ice, but even a massive attack as that one defeated only a ninth of the soldiers.

Tomz got the enough strength to stand up and grabbed his enormous sword "hundred and twenty one rock blades" he said in low voice and sent his attack towards the masked soldiers.

"Tomz are you stupid or what? Don't try to do that again" Erick ordered his wounded friend "Carhi, watch Tomz!" the ex-revolutionary told her.

"I'm sick of you heaven shit! See you when Dorian himself dares to face me" Eon told the X Laws and then became a shadow which fastly disappeared mixing with the rain.

The fight continued and after some minutes a heavy iron maiden fell from the skies making a loud thump when it hit the ground. "Heaven will punish you for your sins" Jeanne said almost in a whisper as the battle stopped, then at her left Dorian appeared. Marco joined her by her right, he was holding someone. He was holding a girl, a young girl, and she was fighting to free herself; she trying to escape from Marco's arms. A winged man approached them; he was holding a bluish long sword with his two hands. When he was a few steps from his target, Erick was repelled by a protective shield.

"Let her go!" The winged man ordered Marco. Erick wing's opened, he rose again as he prepared to destroy the divine shield.

"Erick!" Carhi, who was trying to escape form Marco, yelled.

"We will stay with the girl until you accept your sins and return us the holy power you stole. Until then see you all" Marco said and some seconds before he had finished the sky started clearing until no clouds were in sight. Marco and Dorian smiled, a giant white ray fell from the heavens provoking a great explosion which blinded the shamans. Everything had banished, there was just light, for the first time they could see the dream of the X Laws. It wasn't Heaven, but a good looking Hell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Monik couldn't believe what had just happened. Rayn was really powerful, more than what she expected. He had easily defeated the strongest shaman in earth without using his real power, his strengths really went beyond imagination. This event just helped her confirm the theory she had about the Great Spirits: they had chosen Rayn for something, she wasn't really sure about what it was, but Monik liked to think they needed a leader, they needed a Shaman King.

"Thinking again?" the man with the yellow bandana asked her.

"Ha, yeah" she answered "he's here" Monik commented after a few seconds.

A shadow started emanating from the ground, then it took human form, a familiar form. It was Eon who was standing in front of the two avatars. He approached the pair and sat near Rayn and Monik.

"How was everything?" Rayn asked his friend.

"AAhh… not so good. I didn't manage to kill them. Tomz got in the battle, but I think there is good news" Eon said as Monik and Rayn glared at him with curiosity "for some reason the X Laws want to kill Erick and his friends, but also Yoh and the others"

"Yeah, that's good haha" Rayn said "And you? Are you ok? Aren't you wounded?"

Eon looked at his arm. It didn't show a single wound and the pain was gone, but just the memory of his arm turning black brought back the pain he liked so much "a little, I think I subestimated Tomz"

"He's not a bad fighter" Monik commented "here they come" she said after a few seconds of silence and two shades came into sight and out of the rain; an old man at the right and a young one at the left.

"Magnus, Ulyt how come we find ourselves here" Rayn commented while he and his friends stood up.

"Rayn, Monik, Eon" Magnus said as he made a tiny bow each time he mentioned a name "How was your encounter with the X Warriors?"

"Just as expected" Eon said calmly.

"And which is the motive of your visit?" the goth girl asked the two men.

"Are you still looking for the City of Illusion?" Rayn told them.

"Of course we are" the young man told him.

"You are aware that the Nipheith you met has passed away, he will never be the same as the one you knew before" Rayn commented.

"He has feelings whether you like it or not" the young man wearing a raincoat told the three avatars.

"Nipheith? feelings…hah, the most merciless shaman on earth, the most sinister monster on earth…feelings? Hah you must be joking" contributed Eon as he laughed.

"He gave what was left of him to save us all" the silver haired avatar said "I admit that he's the maddest man on earth, that he murdered people from all the lands but he still saved us, saved everybody. He saved you Rayn, he saved me, himself and also Hao. Hao is the only one responsible for the incident and the only one who hasn't accepted that he was rescued by Nipheith"

"And he will never do it, I…I was not at the end of Hao's incident, but I know Nipheith and I'll fight for him for what he did for us, I'll save him the same way he save us when we needed him" Ulyt sated as he broke away from Monik's piercing gaze. "The problem now is… which side will Hao go?"

"He wants to kill me and take the Great Spirits away from my grasp. Yoh, Erick and their friends seem to have united and they also hate Hao and the X Warriors… well lets better not think about it" Eon commented, he finished after some seconds "He has no side to go"

"And you… which side will you go?" Monik asked showing no respect.

"Hah we'll not join any, we'll not enter this shaman war" Magnus declared leaving everybody stunned by the news "if no one attacks us we'll continue with our search for the City of Illusion"

"Haha, if we can't have you as an ally I prefer not to have you as an enemy" Rayn told his old friends with a tiny smile on his face.

"May I ask for something?" Ulyt told the leader of the three avatars who nodded in reply "can you give us the location of the city?"

"You'll never get him back, it doesn't matter how hard you try" Monik told the young avatar "the city is south-west from here" she said while indicating the direction with her hand.

"Thanks, and for what he did, it worth's a try. You would do the same if he was Eon or Rayn" Ulyt thanked the beautiful girl, then the two avatars banished to the rain as three of the most powerful shamans on earth sat down and wondered how this shamanic war was to end.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where am I?" a pink haired girl asked as she opened her eyes to see a man with a sleeveless red shirt and black hair wondering at a waterfall in front of him. At his left there was another man, this one was blond and was using a doctor's coat. Tamao stood up and Erick and Faust turned to help her. Next to where she was, lay a blue-haired boy; he was unconscious.

"He'll be ok" Faust told her with a tiny yet scary smile on his face.

"And the others?" Tamao asked.

"We have been separated by the attack of the X Laws" Erick answered.

"And… where are we going now" she asked again.

"I don't know where you will go, but I will seek those X Shit and make them pay for what they have done" Erick told the two shamans while HoroHoro stood up "if you want, you can follow me but I'm not obligating you to do anything"

Faust looked at his two friends and then turned to face Erick again "I'll go, I'm sick of those X Laws too" when he finished he looked once again at HoroHoro and Tamao, the two nodded approving the necromancer's decision.

"Then let's get moving, I don't want to loose their track" Erick commented

The tiny group of shamans moved out of the little jungle they were in , a city was nearby… for Erick it was kind of familiar but the others had no idea that they were about to enter Las Vegas. From an enormous rock standing in the middle of the desert, a long haired boy glared at the four shamans.

"Las Vegas, I have always wanted to go there" said Hao to no one but himself 'just what I needed, now that they are separated they don't stand a chance against me. I'm going to make that stupid Rayn eat his words' the young boy thought as he laughed, then he jumped off the rock he was standing on.

* * *

AN: mmm what can I tell you...I'll like to dedicate this chapter to...to...to...to?...don't remember to who it was, but who cares... no one dose, I'll like to thanked...thanked...it was comething called...don't really remember...I think it was something like Luisa Cossio... maybe, maybe not, who cares. I remebered! I'll like to dedicate this chapter to Ana Martinez and...that's all.  
Right almost forgot, plz review, what cost dose it has...it costs?... no, it dosn't so please do it!  
Do not mess with sugar, be ware 


	10. Not Ready Yet

**Ok this is very, very important, thanks to Shaman Madison Matttel who found some errors in the edition hah.. so things like X Warrior were changed to X Laws and some other little details.**

**

* * *

Chapter X: Not Ready Yet**

The streets seemed lonely as the five shamans walked through them, it was clear that most of the people were still asleep at the moment. Those who weren't, were hiding from the apparently insane group of shamans that walked through the cold and lonely alleys. Yeah, they looked mad in the eyes of normal humans; who in his five senses would carry a sword in the XXI century? Specially a sword almost as big as its owner. That's right; few people dared to look out of their houses and stare at the five shamans, especially at Tomz who was leading the other four.

"Dean!" a scream could be heard while Yoh and Anna went into another street following Chocolove and Jun. Tomz stopped in the middle of this new street in front of an infant who was playing with a red ball "Dean!" came the scream again, this time followed by a woman who ran. She grabbed the child and went to hide in her home, she was obviously running away from 'the madman' Tomz.

Yoh and Chocolove started giggling at the latest event they've seen "What the hell is wrong with you?" asked Tomz, who was obviously pissed off by how the people were looking at him. He turned around to face the two shamans.

"Haha, sorry dude, but try to relax a little" Chocolve said as Tomz took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Yeah, you are right, its just…that…forget it" Tomz told them while the group kept walking through the cold and blurry street. As they walked, Chocolove made some stupid comments as usual and got knocked out by the other shamans as usual. 'An earthquake? No… or what the ..?' Tomz thought when he and his companions felt the ground move aggressively. He turned to see that Chocolove was on his knees, his eyes had turned completely white and a yellowish brown aura was emanating from his body.

Rock pillars came out of the ground, Tomz and Anna easily dodged them but Jun, who had been caught off guard, had a difficult time doing it. Yoh unlike the other three, just stood there. Some seconds after the attack he fell to his knees and his eyes become white too. The citizens glaced at the event with fear. Tomz landed on his feet a few meters away from where he had jumped to evade the pillars. He left his alabarda on the floor and turned just in time to catch Anna who was also falling. He helped her as fast as he could and turned again to catch Jun.

A transparent kind of white aura similar to a tornado was beginning to take shape front of Yoh's now white eyes. "What's happening to them?" Anna asked in low voice before Tomz's glare changed and he once again gathered his sword. "Tell me! What's wrong with them?" she asked again obviously fearing the worst for Yoh, fearing the worst for her only and secret love.

"They're transforming… again" the tense yet low voice of Tomz answered the beautiful girl's question. "They are not ready yet" he stated and swung his monstrous rock sword while producing a strange wave attack; destroying some of the badly built buildings and making the earth, rocks and concrete rise and hit the two shamans.

"Will they be alright?" asked Anna in concern.

"Hope so" Tomz answered as the three walked through the street towards their buried friends. "They may not be the same ones we knew"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where are we going now?" Ren demanded while Tay stopped walking once again to face the impatient shaman.

"South" Tay said in a soft and calmed voice, though he knew it pissed Ren.

"South! Why is it south? 'cause you like it? Hug?" Ren tried to make Tay's anger grow, but he couldn't and that made himself angrier.

"Because… I don't know what you want, but I at least want to rescue Carhi from the X Laws, and they are in that direction" Tay spoke once again in a calm and low voice while he pointed south with his hand. "But if your powers are so pathetic and weak I would understand that you don't want to mess again with people as powerful and heartless as the X Warriors" he finished tuned and started walking towards where the '_X shit'_, as Tay had named them, were.

That's it! I'm sick of you! Fight me!" Ren yelled before Tay made an odd movement with the hand and froze Ren's feet. Silva and Ryu who were also in the group started walking leaving Pilika and Ren alone.

"Man he's rough" said Ryu referring to Tay, who as the other two avatars, was leading the group.

"Hah, a little but Ren deserves it" the long haired man commented while the two shamans got near Tay. "Any idea on what the X Laws are up to?"

Tay turned his face and looked at the two men walking behind him "those '_X shit_' kidnapped Carhi so Erick would easily fall into one of their traps. Erick will give them what they want, his partner spirit…the Archangel Uriel. If they keep their promise, which I doubt the will, they will free Carhi in exchange"

"So that's what they want huh?" Ryu commented.

"And while they are at it, to kill us all" Tay finished.

"And they think they do it in the name of God" Silva said as the three men walked through the cold dawn.

"Ren, are you alright?" Pilika asked him while she helped Ren get rid of the ice.

"That Tay, he's so stubborn" Ren commented while he and Pilika started to walk towards the other three shamans.

"Hah, so are you" said Pilika between giggles. Ren blushed a little and tried to evade Pilika's eyes "but still, I like you that way" this time she blushed, but Ren's face was something beyond blushing, it was not normal indeed.

"…" Ren tried to say something but he couldn't, his eyes blanked and his red face started becoming pale. He started choking and then fell to his knees. In front of him Silva and Ryu also fell to their knees while Tay looked back at Ren and his eyes widened.

"Stay away!" he told Pilika, jumped near her, carried her and jumped once again away from the three shamans. A strange flame was emanating from Ren's body; a transparent whitish light came out of Silva and a light blue aura from Ryu.

Ren looked up at Tay and Pilika, fire veins appeared on his arms. At his front, Ryu was standing up just like Silva had done some seconds before. Ryu, such as Silva, was covered by ice when he stood up. Ren also stood up, and when he opened his fists, balls of fire appeared in them. He put his hands together before making an odd movement with them. The balls of fire became one, which started growing and growing 'till it became gigantic. It grew even more, Tay figured out what was going to happen and created an ice shield which covered Pilika and himself. As soon as he had done this the fire ball collided and exploded.

"Why don't you just freeze!" Tay said as ice started covering Ren's body. The shield started melting and Pilika and himself were out of it..

"What just happened?" she asked while she came near Ren and glared at him.

"Remember the City of Illusion? Remember Naipheith?" Tay asked as she nodded supposing that the City of Illusion was the old city, were they saw the strange knight which she thought was Naipheith. "He gave them the power to become avatars, but they are not ready to fulfill that position yet."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So this is Las Vegas huh?" HoroHoro asked while wondering and looking at the buildings in front of him "Here is where you can gamble and become rich with a bit of luck…"

Erick and Faust turned to look at their ignorant friend, Tamao didn't because she knew even less about the city than HoroHoro "first… in Las Vegas you never win; you always end up losing something, and second, you are just a kid. You must be more than eighteen to gamble" Faust stated.

"And third, we have no time for you to be gambling" Erick added "So keep walking. Once we are done with those X Laws I'll bet something for you" HoroHoro just nodded and continued walking at Tamao's side.

"Wonderful isn't it?" Tamao asked as they passed by some hotel with strange forms and casinos with blinding lights.

"Yeah, from where I am there is nothing like this" HoroHoro answered.

"Neither in Tokyo nor in Fumbari… they are really wonderful" Tamao held her hands together and put them behind her back "They are really beautiful"

"Beautiful… you know what else is beautiful?" Tamao stared at HoroHoro's eyes before she blushed and giggled a bit; then she nodded as if she was telling HoroHoro to go on and answered the question.

"Faust? Do those two have something else than what it seems? I mean, something else than friendship?" Erick asked the necromancer as they walked some meters away from HoroHoro and Tamao.

"I couldn't really say. They do seem to be acting different since the last time I went to visit Yoh" Faust stated "It is strange, Tamao lives with Anna and Yoh, and HoroHoro… seems to live there… well, at least he's always there"

"Hah ok, and what about you, do you have someone special?"

"…of course… My Elisa … she passed away but she will always be with me. She became my partner spirit so we could stay together for eternity" Faust managed to say before he started to choke and fell on his knees. His blue eyes became white as a black aura started emanating from the blond man.

"HoroHoro! Somebody help!" a female voice came from behind. Erick turned to find HoroHoro in the same position that Faust but he had a bluish aura instead of a black one.

Erick's eyes widened. "A darkness avatar… I would have never thought that…" he said to himself in a low voice "Tamao! Stay away!" Without any sign he appeared next to the pinked haired girl before extending his silver wing to cover her.

The sound of something cracking was heard as all of Erick's back and the exterior of his wings froze. He then turned his face the blue haired boy, breaking the ice that was on his back and wings. HoroHoro fell again on his knees, and then fell completely on the floor. Erick told Tamao something in the ear and then approached the now standing Faust, who was about to make an attack when Erick stopped him and placed his hand on top of the necromancer's head, calming him down and letting him fall to the ground.

Erick turned again and looked at the fearful Tamao "Are you ok?" she just nodded while she got near to one of the persons she most cared about, she got near HoroHoro. Tamao turned around to find that Erick was at her back carrying Faust on his arm "Lets go, we have no time to waste" Erick knelt, put HoroHoro on top of Faust, gave Tamao a smile and continued walking.

"Haha, it seems that you are against time" a voice came from nowhere as some hotels and casinos that were near started to burn in flames and a long haired boy came into sight from the flames.

"Hao, I have no time for you"

"That's what I heard, you know what else I heard?... If you don't make the exchange before midday she'll be…how do they call it… oh right, executed"

"Get out of my way"

"Don't worry" said Hao ignoring Erick's comment. "I'll make sure you two meet in hell haha"

* * *

AN: Ok its me again...again... yeah, hi, hope you liked the chapter and...well what else can I hope... I can hope that all of you who have been reading this story review in it! Well, I think I need to thank...thank...thank... theres no one to thank only me! Ok see you all next chapter.  
Hhoo right do you like vampires... if you do plz contact me via review cause I have a new story about a vampire... but its not in fanfiction...so if you do plz tell me.  
Ok... I think I have remember something...I need to thank Luisa Cossio who made this...poem...no...not poem... chapter possible... and... do not mess with sugar is bad for humans. 


	11. Angles Don´t Kill

**Ok this is very, very important, thanks to Shaman Madison Matttel who found some errors in the edition hah.. so things like X Warrior were changed to X Laws and some other little details.**

**

* * *

Chapter XI: Angels Don't Kill**

Fire was raining, hotels, casinos and houses were burning, people were getting out of their homes screaming with fear. Half of the people in Las Vegas was in the streets being, thinking about what had happened, glaring at the man with wings, at the kid who had created ice, at the sinister kid who had put in flames their homes.

"Like if I gave a fuck about what have you heard!" Erick screamed at Hao as he started making his oversoul "I have no time for you, I'm going for her, you like it or not." The black haired man was attacked by the Spirit of Fire.

His silver wings appeared again; from his sword the white aura started emanating its blade got the white color it once had. He lifted from the ground the dodge the slow attack. Once in midair he approached the Spirit of Fire and attacked it, it was easily evade too. Hao was sitting on the ground glaring at the battle above him, glaring at how Erick slash and sometimes hit with energy balls at the giant spirit.

By how the things looked Erick was going to win the battle, but Hao knew that was not going to happen. "I'm sick of him, end this shit" he commanded his spirit in low and cold voice. The Spirit of Fire went some meters away from his enemy, put its hand together and shot an enormous red blast which burned everything it touched.

Erick glared at it with impression as he lifted more so he could be in the middle of the blast. "Can't loose this fight" he said to himself as he extended his left arm. After half a second he opened his hand letting a white ray came out. "Come on…" he said once the two powers had crushed.

Erick graved his wrist with his right hand trying to upgrade the power of his divine ray. He knew that the Spirit of Fire's blast was enormous, destructive and powerful, he also knew that his ray was indeed small and not really destructive but he also knew didn't needed to be destructive nor monstrous to be powerful. His holy ray started getting brighter as it pushed the spirit's blast backwards. After a few seconds it finally traspased the red blast and eventually hit the giant spirit on the left part of the chest.

"Impressing" Hao admitted as he eat a bread he had taken form somewhere "Now kill him!" the hole that was in the Spirit of Fire's chest was filled and now was like before. The giant spirit eyes winded as flames started surrounding Erick, who had landed in front of Hao. The ex-revolutionary extend his wings again and rose to the air.

He was just a few meters away from the monstrous spirit, less than what he thought. His enemy extend his arm and easily graved him. It closed its hand more and more squishing Erik, who tried to free himself but didn't manage to do so. He had let his long sword fall when the spirit graved him. Now flames started coming from the Spirit of Fire's hand burning the soldier of heaven trapped in its hand; Hao was right, it was going to be a very good soul. Without noticing it, the red spirit's hand started to open freeing Erick, whose white aura had increased creating a protective shield. Erick landed on his feet as a white lance was being created in his left hand. He used his new weapon to hurt the spirit's ankle making it fall to its knees. Erick lifted from the ground again and buried the lance in the spirit's throat.

"Freeze you idiot!" came a voice from behind, a tiny ice shard hit the giant spirit which in less than half a second became ice.

"Heavens lament" came another voice while some dark blades came out of the ground cutting the ice in many pieces, which seemed to be becoming rotten. After some seconds the ice evaporated letting just a nasty piece of meat that once was the Spirit of Fire.

The wounded Erick just looked at it as it banished in the air. He turned his face to see that HoroHoro, Tamao and Faust were standing at his back.

"Impressing, really, really impressing, I must admit it." Hao addend once he had stood up. "It's a shame you only have thirty minutes left for midday "

"Impossible, I couldn't…" Erick wondered as Hao laugh the shamans.

"Hahah, you and my little friend were fighting for three hours. You know how fast the time goes when you're having fun. Eleven thirty… thirty minutes for twelve. What are you doing to do know?" After his statement Hao became a flame, which eventually extinged.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just light could be seen, no shadows, no dark, just a white blinding light. No sounds could be hear, no noise, no nothing. There was just pace, a pace she hadn't had in so many years, years of war, years of blindness, years of fun, years of love, years of happiness. Time goes fast, and goes even faster when you are enjoying the moment; almost all her life had passed fast. All her sins passed through her eyes, she was sorry for lots of them, but she was thankful for more. Why was she there, why was she in that strange paradise. She didn't know, but she was sure she was not going to be too much time. Even though she felt good in that holy chamber she wanted to go, she needed to go; all what she ever wanted was away from her in that moment, in that place. She new someday it needed to happen, it was funny, she never wanted to be happy until she met them. Until she met her only three friends, her only true friends, and after she was happy for the first time, she never wanted to be sad again.

Some steps could be heard in the distance, they were closer, closer. Another sound came, it weren't steps, it was different. For the first time the white light became lighter as an iron door opened and a blond man came out of it.

"The time has come" Marco said as he graved Carhi and moved her out of the divine room. As the two walk through the back of a strange cathedral Carhi saw some torture machines she had seen before; in the civil war, in TV, and few of them she had only heard of. She ignored what they were going to do to her, but she was sure it was not going to be pleasant. "Don't be afraid, there's no need to be it, we are just going to redeem you" Marco told her knowing her fears. The blond X Law was waiting for her to say something, she did not "You, like almost all people, are a sinner and we are just going to lead you through the right path, we're going to lead you to salvation."

"Who are you to redeem us?" Carhi finally asked.

"We are the chosen of God, we are messengers of God, we are God's angels" Marco answered "God, to each one of us, including young Erick, has given us an angel, few of us have Archangels, Erick has one. We are chosen to become the angels of God, to become soldiers of heaven."

"That's what you say. Erick will never be like you" she said as Marco opened another iron door so they could enter the room. This room was dark, old, unholy. There were two shelves, in one there was a whip and a spine crown, in the second there were four gross and oxidized nails and a hammer.

"You're right, he'll never belike us. God dose not make mistakes, humans with their freedom and foolishness do." Marco said as a man dressed in black and with a golden crucifix necklace came out of the shadows "Now let us, the blessed people, the divine angles, to show you the truth, to show you what God's love really is."

Dorian started approaching her as he took out a needle and Marco got near the door and closed it. Dorian graved her by the hand and extend her arm ready to inject. She saw her arm for the first time, it was full of poles. They had been drugging her

"Do you accept the absolution?" Dorian asked her in the ear a second before he inject the drug in her arm. All became dark, as her dreams and hopes were fatly eaten by shadows.

She wanted to, but she couldn't, she tried hard, all her body itched, she could hardly stand the pain. Finally she managed to open her eyes, she could hardly move. Carhi then noticed she was naked, she tried to cover herself, she couldn't; the pain was too big. The beautiful girl sat down, she notice she was in another room, a golden room, filled with things; things she had seen before: crucifixes, virgins, saints, angels. Carhi tried to stand up, she couldn't, her hands hurt. She looked at them; there were holes in her wrist. The same ones in her feet. She sat there, alone and wondered until once again she could hear soot steps; someone was coming, the locked iron door opened. Dorian was there, he walk slowly towards her. Once in front of the undressed girl he graved her by the hand and obligate her to walk.

"Move" He ordered her as he pushed her, making her walk faster as they got out of the sinister chamber.

"What have you done to---"

"We didn't reaped you, you need to be pure for the ultimate absolution, you can not be affected by material things. Like clouth"

"Why are you doing this?" She asked in desperation. Dorian's cold glare talk for him, he was not going to answer that fool's question. "Why, ´cuase you think God told you so."

Dorian turned and slapped her "Don't ever talk to me like that. God has chosen me to become an angel of his, and my mission like an angel is to redeem this land of sinners and that's what I'll do" he said. Once he had finished he turned and started walking.

They got out of the cathedral, they were in a file, it was raining again, the sun was no where in sight. It was strange the building was in the middle of nowhere. It was then when she realized it was spirit materialization, like Erick machine. Marco was standing besides an iron maiden and at their back there were six X Laws more. Dorian placed her in front of the blond X Warrior, who was loading his silver gun. Dorian said some words in latin in her ear, she then paralyzed, she could not make a move.

"Are you going to kill me?" Carhi asked in fear.

"Killing is a sin; we like God's angels can not commit sins." Jeanne said in low voice.

Marco pointed his gone towards the naked "No!" Carhi screamed knowing what he was about to do.

"We are going to execute you, we are going to give you the ultimate absolution" commented the blond man.

"Now with the ultimate absolution you'll be accepted in God's kingdom" Dorian explained as Carhi screamed.

Something was flying in an impressive speed towards them, it was a man. Marco turned his face and found Erick flying towards him. "Stop" the winged man shouted.

A smile drew in Marco's face. He simply turned to face Carhi again and pulled the trigger "execution" he said in low voice. A white divine ray came out of the gun and went all the way up to Carhi´s chest.

She could see Erick's face became pale, his eyes winded; she tried to smile, she will never know if she manage to do so. Then beautiful girl saw all she ever wanted, all her dreams, all she loved, all her world being eaten by the shadows. And didn't what had happened, it didn't matter how much suffering they could spread, it didn't matter how many lives they had taken. Carhi had died and even though they say angels don't kill.

* * *

AN: ok there's nothing to say… just… eat pie… I know I know…I great… no you're not… we are?... like it more…ok, we are great… ok that's all for today… hope you have like it… keep reading…and if possible… if possible?... Yeah… mmm… why not…better…better?...it's better without the _if possible_ you got me?... aaa ok… then… REVIEW!... ok see you… do not mess with sugar, is bad for you…WTF?... beware… yeah, let him be, he's insane. 


	12. Wounds Can´t Be Washed

**Chapter XII: Wounds Can't Be Washed**

A man was kneeling resides her; it seemed that the time had stopped for him. A silver haired man and a brown haired one were standing besides them, looking at the wet floor as if there was nothing else to do in life. She had been more than a friend for the tree men, she had been there when she was need; she had always been there, and now she was gone; gone for ever. The X Laws had gone after the murder, letting not a single clue they had been there, except for the lifeless body they left besides Erick.

"Go" the silver haired man said "leave us here, we'll catch up with you later"

A few seconds passed after Tay had finished when Faust and Silva nodded at him and turned to start their long journey.

"We wont" Yoh finally said when he saw the glare in his friends faces.

"He's right we can't lave you here, not after this" Chocolove said moving forward.

"It'll be better if we go" Anna said slowly.

"Listen to her; we need to be alone" Tomz told the young shamans as he raised his face too look at them.

"But still, wha…"

"Go, please. Live your live, you who still can" Tay interrupted HoroHoro in a strange tone, almost giving an order.

"You can also live your live, you just need time to cure those wounds" Ana said as fast as she could.

"There's nothing left for you here; go" Erick raised his face for the first time ever since he had arrived. Chocolove could seen in his through his blue eyes and discovered that those wounds will never cure, they'll stay open and there will never be someone able to rescue him from his suffering.

"I'll only go with the promise that you'll catch up with us when the time comes" Chocolove told the avatars.

"Count with it" Tomz told the black haired boy as he turned to face the lifeless Carhi on the floor.

The next man to turn was Ren who hadn't said a word since he had seen the corpse. Next was Ryu followed by Tamao and HoroHoro. Everyone started walking away until only Ana, Yoh and Chocolove were left.

"Let's go" the blond girl whispered on her fiancé's ear as she got near him. Yoh tried to smile as always but this time he couldn't, he turned and started walking besides his beautiful girlfriend.

Chocolove was left alone for a few seconds "Take care of yourselves" he said slowly once he had started to walk away from the three shamans.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So now what?" Eon told Monik after he woke up.

"Yeah, I must admit I really don't know what are we going to do know; Rayn?" the goth girl said while she closed her book and waited for an answer.

"Mmm… I guess we are having visits" Rayn said as a smile draw in his face.

"Visits?" Monik said slowly.

"You know I've never like visits" Eon commented also with a smile on his face "It all started when I was a kid and my an…"

"Don't worry, you are going to like this one, believe me" Rayn interrupted his friend before he started one of his long boring stories.

"Are you sure someone's coming, I can't since anything" the beautiful girl told her boss after a few seconds of silence.

"I never said someone was coming, I said someone will come" the smile on his face became even bigger but it contracted when he notice the killing glare Monik was sending him "of course someone's coming"

In the fog some shades stated taking form as they walk towards them "You see, the boss never lies hah" Eon stopped laughing when he saw the same glare Rayn had seen.

"Yoh Asakura, I've heard things about you" Rayn said once Yoh came out of the fog.

"And who are you if we may ask?" Anna asked sarcastically as she stepped besides the brown haired boy.

"I like her manners" Eon said as he stood up.

"And her legs don't you?" Monik said almost in a whisper so only Eon and Rayn could hear it.

"Eon!" Ren said as he took out his lance and prepare to fight "what the hell are you doing here!"

"Don't even try it" a cold voice came from behind them "you won't be even able to make your oversoul" Faust finished when everybody had turned to look at him.

"Haha you impress me Faust" Rayn said after standing up "isn't that your name?"

"Faust VIII" the necromancer commented slowly.

"Just what I thought" Rayn finished with a light smile in his face.

"Why can't we?" Why can't we make our oversouls?" Ren asked as he got even angrier.

"He made an energy shield, only you can make your oversoul here if he lets you do so. Which I doubt" Silva explained as he stopped near HoroHoro and Chocolove.

"Your friend keeps impressing me Yoh" Rayn said.

"So you're the famous Rayn, aren't you?" HoroHoro asked the obvious.

"Oh, sorry I forgot the presentation, I'm Rayn, she's Monik and I guess you already know Eon"

"Why are we here? It's obviously not a coincidence" Anna asked while Eon looked at Monik with confusion hoping an answer.

"Destiny brought you here" Monik said coldly as Rayn tried to contain the laugh inside him.

"You think ill believe that shit?" Ren told the avatars in front of him.

"You should" said Eon, who was smiling at the young shaman.

"What you want from us?" HoroHoro asked fastly.

Rayn´s eyes winded "Nothing important, but what you want from us is something only we can give you."

"Answers" Monik stated coldly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The promise of a splendid city laid in front of them, it was supposed to become the new metropolis; of course it didn't. At time when Rome ruled the world a new generation of shamans tried to create a new place for them to live in. The rumor spread and finally it ended in Cesar Caligula who was emperor of Rome in that time. The soldiers were going to take it by force as ordered so a famous shaman of the time created a strange protector shield which made the city banish and appear in other part of the world depending in the world stability. With time it became the City of Illusion. After Hao´s incident; Nipheith who was the most powerful shaman at that time took it as residence and now he lays there waiting to be redeemed and preying for his insanity to stay away from the human world.

"We are here" said a young man.

"Finally we will rescue him from his suffering" Magnus told Ulyt as they entered the lonely city.

"There was a time where I saw Nipheith as a sample" Ulyt said once they had entered the destroyed chapel.

"We are near him, can't you feel his power… Ahh, he really is the stronger man in earth" Magnus commented while the tow made their way in to the chapel.

The monster knight was knelt the same way and in the same place he had been when Ren and Pilika found him. He opened his red eyes, said some word in his not understandable language, stood up and took his sword off the ground.

"Nipheith… we came for you" Magnus told the knight as he walk towards him "do you remember me…I'm Magnus"

"I know who you are" Nipheith said, Ulyt and Magnus faces change; they were really impressed "sinner" he finished before closing his eyes again.

A smile drew in Magnus face, he thought he had saved the man who once saved his life; but he was wrong. He started feeling how time became slower and slower and in less than a second he felt the weight of the world in his shoulders. Magnus felt to his knees and he felted who his life was being drained, how his soul was being tortured.


	13. Ultimate Power, Ultimate Greed

**Chapter XIII: Ultimate Power, Ultimate Greed**

The night became darker and colder as time passed. A small flame was the only thing that illuminated the dark night sky. A long haired boy was sitting near a bonfire, wondering which had been the faith of his twin brother. Not even Hao could predict what was about to happen next to his brother, to the great spirits, to the world, or even to himself. After a few hours the sky finally cleared. The moon, which was about to disappear, was the only thing that showed that the darkness hovering on top of Hao Asakura was only the sky. After few seconds, a giant silver armour fell from the eerie sky. A black haired man was standing on its shoulder.

"You'll pay Hao!" said Erick as he unsheathed his long sword.

"Erick, what an amazing surprise. I thought you were taking care of my little brother" Hao commented sarcastically and a sinister smile cracked on his face.

Erick's eyes became white and his long sword adopted a bluish color. "Die you son of a bitch!"

"Ha-ha, that's funny…" said Hao once the divine soldier jumped to attack him "If I'm a son of a bitch, then your little friend Yoh is also one, isn't he?" the brown haired boy finished his sentence cheerfully and evaded the attack.

Erick's expression remained blank as well as his eyes. He kept attacking Hao in an outburst of madness.

"I can see your strength increased" Hao told his foe between giggles. "Was it 'cause your little girlfriend died?" he kept the same insulting smile on his face almost as if like it was pasted on it.

"Don't you dare to mention her again! You'll pay for her death!" Erick said. The attacks directed at Hao seemed endless. Hao knew some part of the whole deal was his fault. He didn't care; it was funny. Erick, one of the most respectable shamans in the world had become mad; no one could have ever predicted that. In truth, only one man could, one insane man who only cared about power; one insane man that for an unknown reason possessed the ultimate power, one insane man whose greed would make him fall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You know Yoh, I have always been curious… you are the first shaman who has ever done a spirit fusion" Rayn stated as he walked towards the shamans "And the funny thing is that you aren't even an avatar"

Yoh's face was full of confusion; it was obvious he ignored what Rayn was talking about "You managed to defeat Hao by fusing all the spirits near you, that is something no one has ever done" Eon explained while he and Monik followed their chief.

"Ha, so that was what happened?" Yoh asked rubbing his head, totally ignoring what Rayn had just told him.

A sinister smile drew across the avatar's face "It's almost like the Great Spirits" Rayn commented again "you know, they are made by the fusion of many sacred souls… Yoh, you are able to create other Great Spirits" he finished and stepped in front of the shamans.

"So those were your intentions from the beginning? Ha-ha pathetic" Anna remarked slowly while her beautiful face was adorned with a smile. It was odd, she never smiled, but when she did her beauty increased even more.

"Show me Yoh! Show me how to posses that extraordinary power!" the man in the yellow shirt ordered.

"Even if I could help you I would never do so!" Yoh screamed "You're insane"

"Oh, of course you can. I'll make you." Rayn told the shaman before he grinned.

"You can't do so! The Great Spirits are the ones that give energy to the whole world; you don't know the consequences of messing with that." Silva tried to explain "It would be like creating another God!" Once the black haired man had finished, a black beam struck him and made a whole in his chest.

"That's the point " Rayn said, laughing after Silva had fallen to the ground.

"Silva!" HoroHoro screamed. The other shamans also screamed after him "I will make you pay for this!" the blue haired boy told Rayn as he ran to attack the avatar.

When HoroHoro was about to hit him, Rayn simply disappeared. The avatar reappeared behind Anna's back and seized her by the waist "You got yourself a pretty girl, didn't you Yoh?" Rayn told the shaman as he moved his hand onto the blond girl's leg.

Even though she wanted to turn and slap him, she couldn't. She couldn't move at all. Even though she wanted to do so, she couldn't; she was paralyzed.

"We don't want her to be the next one" Rayn moved his hand away from Anna's leg and onto her butt. He started groping her. "Do we?"

"Envy?" Eon asked Monik while Rayn touched Anna.

"My ass" replayed Monik. She had blushed a bit when Rayn came near Anna, and now that Eon had made that stupid comment, her face could be compared to the blinding sun.

"Hah, don't worry; you still have me" Eon said laughing at the beautiful girl.

Yoh started running and prepared to attack Rayn with his sword, but just then, a monstrous blade appeared and perched on Rayn's neck.

"Let her go or you'll pay" said Tomz in a menacing voice once Rayn turned to face him. The maximum avatar smiled at Tomz and then disappeared letting Anna fall to the floor. He reappeared besides Monik and Eon.

"You can't beat us… you can't even make your oversoul" commented Eon once his boss was near him.

"They can't, but we can" said Tay as he uncovered his elbow blades. He was followed by Tomz. After that, they made their oversoul and started running towards their enemies.

"Where is your little friend Erick? Did he abandon you once he knew you were going to fight us?" Eon commented as he also prepared his elbow blades and made his oversoul.

"He's mine" Tomz told Tay in low voice.

"Anna, are you alright?" Yoh asked his fiancé

"Yoh…" was the only word that came out of her mouth.

"Yes Anna?" he replied once he got down to his knees. Yoh grabbed her white hands; her face had become pale; she could almost be mistaken with the white pillow she slept on.

"Promise me you'll defeat him…" she told the young shaman.

"Of course Anna" He said before standing up. A small smile illuminated Anna's beautiful face. "Tamao! Yun! Could you take care of Anna?" Yoh asked the two girls who were standing not far from him. Tamao nodded and started running towards Anna, followed by the green haired girl.

In the distance something could be seen. Two men were walking towards them. No one saw them, but they were watching carefully every move the shamans made. Even though no one knew about it, they were connected to the half human who was walking besides Ulyt. He could feel their power grow every second; he could feel their pain. He could feel everything and they didn't even notice him. The end was near; Nightphaith knew, but he obviously ignored which would be the outcome. He was tired of waiting for his final day; this time he had gone out to look for it, and he had succeed.

HoroHoro and Ryu just stared at Tomz and Tay fighting Monik and Eon while Ren and Faust tried to help the almost dead Silva. Chocolove was waiting for any command Faust would give him to help the long haired man. It didn't matter how much they wanted to join the fight, they couldn't; they would only hinder their allies. Yoh came running with his sword out. When the necromancer glared at him, he noticed something odd, something almost impossible; Yoh had done his oversoul.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: ok here is another chap... we hope you like it...we really hope so... well anyways we would like to thank Luissa Cossio... yeah she's great!... well kind of... mmm, maybe you're right, but still thanks!... ok that's all for today... hope you read an review... hoep to see oyu soon mates...  
and plz don't mess with sugar...


	14. Angels Do Visit Hell

**Chapter XIV: Angles Do Visit Hell**

The rainy night became darker with every attack the holy warrior launched. His energy seemed endless, and Hao liked that. There was no part of creating suffering that Hao didn't like, to tell the truth, he was so lost in madness he didn't even care about life. Not any more. For Hao, life was not a valuable thing; for him, it was just a matter of how much fun he could get out of life; how? It didn't matter. There was a time when he was like Rayn, corrupted by his own power, corrupted by his own greed. But that time had passed, and now, for him, there was just fun. He had fun the last time he fought Yoh; he had fun when he fought Rayn. He had fun when he fought Erick, but he had even more fun when he knew that Carhi's death was his fault. And even now, in this battle for supreme vengeance, Hao was still having fun.

It was then, when the chocolate haired shaman was having more fun, when he got stabbed in the chest by Erick's long sword. Even then, when he could feel the pain running through his body, his creepy smile remained on his face.

"You did it… now what?" Hao asked. There was nothing Erick could do now, just walk away.

"You'll suffer like she did" the black haired man told his foe. Erick knew no one in earth possessed the power to make Hao suffer, and Hao knew it too "You'll suffer in Hell" he said softly as he pulled out his sword. Hao fell to the ground bleeding, dieing. Erick started walking away; now it was time to take the life of the ones who called themselves messengers of God. It was time to claim the lives of those who were responsible for her death, the X-Laws.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The dark church was only illuminated by two candles placed on each corner of the marble altar. Its opaque light showed a man dressed in a white uniform standing next to an iron maiden. His uniform reflected a light orange color, as did his thin glasses. If you listened carefully enough you could hear a prayer being recited in a low voice. The female voice seemed almost like a song, almost like a message form heaven. The blond man remained silent, listening, waiting, hoping. If someone could have seen through the iron maiden near Marco, they could have seen the sadness in Jeanne's eyes; a sadness only visible through angel eyes, through Jeanne's eyes. The maiden's song stopped slowly. Marco rested his right hand on the iron maiden's shoulder before the back door of the church opened. A man dressed in black entered. He walked towards Jeanne, avoiding the altar.

"Why have you come?" asked Marco coldly once Dorian had reached them.

"May I talk to the maiden?" the Avatar asked with a sharp voice. Marco had his eyes locked in Dorian's.

"Is there something you need to tell Jeanne that I can not hear?" Marco's face remained blank; his blue eyes looking into Dorian's. His cold voice tearing apart Dorian's heart.

"Marco" he heard the female voice he knew so well. Dorian was sure he had defeated the X-Law this time; bad for him he was not right "Marco will stay here. If you have something to say, say it" her soft voice could be confused with an angel's prayer.

"There's nothing" Dorian said looking down at the floor. He still ignored why he followed her orders; he gave them his power, he could defeat them at any time. Why was he there? Why didn't he let them alone? Why was he still there? Those where the questions he asked himself each time he talked to Jeanne. The answer was simple, he knew it; but he didn't want to accept it. Dorian knew that if he left the X-Laws he would be easily killed by any of his enemies: Rayn, Erick, Hao, even the X-Laws would become his enemies. Dorian knew that when he left Rayn. He knew that there would be no turning back, and at this time he really wanted to turn back. Nothing had gone as he had planned, absolutely nothing.

Before he started walking away, the main door opened. Light filtered into the room and a shadow of what seemed be a man became visible. He was there, standing, waiting. The two men turned to face the intruder, who was now walking towards them. Even though the room was now more illuminated, it seemed colder, darker. Marco prepared his gun once he noticed the man had a sword on his had. Marco could feel the cold passing through his veins. Only fear was visible in his pale face, the light gave it an even lighter complexion. His blue eyes became smaller as he observed the man walking towards him. Marco loaded his gun a second after that the swordsman stopped. The light started diminishing, revealing the identity of the shaman who had entered the church. Erick was standing there, in front of the X-Law, with a gun pointed at his face. His black hair covered most of his eyes and a grin cracked in his face. Dorian's eyes widened when he noticed the blood on Erick's silver blade. Even from a distance, the avatar could notice two bodies laying on the floor next to the door.

"You killed them. You killed the guards" Dorian stated. His white face made contrast with his black clothes. He knew what had just happened and he knew what was about to happen; the worst part was that there was nothing he could do to prevent it.

"You killed the other X-Laws" Marco said softly. His arm seemed to be made out of rock, it didn't move, it was pointing directly to Erick's head. He could have shot at any time, but he didn't.

Erick started walking slowly; a soft breeze came form the entrance, pushing his hair to his left side. Marco saw two black wings appear on Erick's back. He blinked and they were gone, in less than a second they were gone. But a tenth of second was more than what Erick needed. He moved a bit to his right, and then he moved to his left confusing Marco. Suddenly, without any sign he disappeared and reappeared at Dorian's back. No time was given for the scared avatar to react. The point of the bloody sword Erick used had already gone thorough his chest. Marco had already turned. He pulled the trigger of his silver gun just a second before Erick disappeared again. The divine ray, which came out of Marco's gun, hit Dorian, who didn't even notice it as he fell to the ground almost dead.

Marco could feel a sharp blade cutting through his abs; he didn't need to look to know that Erick was there. The black haired man unburied his sword, letting Marco fall on his knees.

When he was about to cut his prey's head off, a soft voice stopped him. "Please, stop" Erick could feel how his anger slipped away, how his insanity washed away, how his wounds faded away. He let go of his sword, his white eyes started gaining their blue color again. The breeze kept blowing, he glared at the iron maiden besides him. Its door started opening slowly, reviling the beautiful girl inside it. "Erick" not even heaven could be compared to such a soft voice.

"Jeanne" Erick remained frozen, lost in her holy charm. "Why?" he asked in a low voice. He was no longer looking at her eyes but at the marble floor. Sapphire tears stated falling from Erick eyes; clearer than crystal were they, but also darker than dust.

Her face was still as cold as ice, she hadn't changed, not bit. But there was something that made her different to Erick's eyes. "That's the same question I ask you; why?" Slowly, Dorian's dark blood started staining the white floor. "You were the only one left, and you failed" It was the first time Erick saw her coming out of her iron maiden. She stepped out, her pale feet where only inches away form the avatar's blood.

Marco closed his eyes; he though the end was near. He had seen how Dorian had died, and he didn't want to see the same thing happening to his maiden, or to himself. His white uniform was now almost red; wine red, deep red, blood red.

"I… I… I lost control… I…" Erick knew what he had done, Erick knew he had acted against his God; Erick new he deserved to be punished. He could feel the suffering of knowing he would never see her again. Of knowing she was in heaven. Of knowing he would never visit heaven. Of knowing he had earned hell for eternity.

"Now there's no one left who will hear God's wishes" her expression was not the same he knew. He could see the sadness in her eyes; he could see the suffering in her eyes. "God chose us to be his followers, to be his redeemers. The X-Laws. I failed them; I failed God" Jeanne kept going when she noticed Erick had not the strength to talk. "I feared you would fail too. And my fears became my truth; my fears became your sins. Now there's no one left who will hear God wishes"

"I…I failed… now we are just sinners… we are all unholy warriors" Erick spoke with the truth, he spoke Jeanne's fears.

"Erick" her brown eyes started filling with tears "We are sorry" she said softly as her tears started mixing with the crimson blood. "We led you to your fall, we made you sin" It was then, when those words came out of Jeanne's mouth, that Erick realized what everybody ignored; what the whole world wanted to know.

"No, it is not your fault" The blue haired girl noticed something different in Erick's eyes, something the world could see in hers. Something she would never see again. "It was our fault…" he said slowly once he looked up again.

Jeanne stared at him blankly, Erick's face was then covered with a smile and she knew he had accepted the truth. She knew he had accepted her sins, his sins. "Do what you must" the brown eyed girl spoke almost in a whisper, almost in a prayer. "No man will live to see what you have if you fail. No man will live to see the eyes of God" Not even an angel could have said it more softly. "Don't fail us" those would be the last words Erick would hear from her.

"No need to worry" The black haired man replied as he walked towards the wooden door. As he walked towards his future; as he walked towards the dark.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The fight kept on going, as did the rain. Also did the suffering, and the pain. Yoh's powers had increased incredibly. Each time Eon and Tomz's blades touched, a sharp sound hurt their eardrums. While Tomz and Eon were fighting, Tay was fighting Monik; a fight that seemed more like a game for her. The goth just smile as she dodged Tay's attacks. Yoh was fighting against what seemed like a shadow of Rayn, who was staring at the two men approaching.

A smile drew on his face when he noticed who they were. He knew the fun part was just starting; he knew that if he managed to defeat Nipheith, there would be no one left to stop him.

Monik noticed what her boss was looking at; she make a fast move and stabbed Tay's chest with what seemed like a black shadow with the form of a blade. Then she jumped backwards and landed besides Rayn.

He just smiled at the beautiful girl, who returned the grin. "Now what?" she asked once she saw the dark knight approaching them.

"I trust you can fight Ulyt" she was amazed with the comment. She certainly was not expecting that. Monik nodded while she wondered if that legendary shaman was really as powerful to defeat her master.

Monik started running towards the two avatars in front of her. Tay got up and with only a single movement created an ice wall preventing the blue eyed girl to continue her attack. He was smiling when Monik turned to face him. In his face she could see why their hope never died, why they trusted each other. Why she needed to kill him. Her beautiful face was covered by a shadows, as also was the ground under Tay. He could feel how his life was being drained out. He could feel the lack of oxygen in the air; he could feel how he slowly died.

"Die you fake!" Came a scream from behind him. Yoh swung his sword and created six giant silver blades which went directly against his foe. The shadow he was fighting against was consumed fastly by the silver light. Rayn turned to glare at the noisy event. Yoh swung his blade again to create the same attack, but this time directed towards Monik. The beautiful girl summoned a black barrier which covered her completely. Tay fell to the ground once the shadow under him had banished.

Rayn could feel how Yoh's power grew more and more as time passed. He ignored why. He noticed then that the other shamans stated creating their oversoul too. It was then when he noticed what was happening. Rayn smiled, nothing could go better; it was just matter a matter of time, their power would corrupt them. It would consume them. Rayn's desire was going to be satisfied, and the world would finally have him as a god to rule it all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The blood on the floor of the church was still there, and also the iron maiden in front of the white altar. She could hear a man entering the divine place. He walked on the blooded floor and accommodated himself besides Jeanne.

"I see you made a great job with Erick" he commented slowly as he placed his had on the iron maiden's shoulder.

"Why are you here?" her soft voice almost convinced him to join their cause.

"I was just passing by and I wondered what had been of the great Erick and the divine Jeanne" the man said with a seductive tone in his voice.

"No matter what we do, the world will never get rid of you" her soft voice came out from the iron maiden "Am I wrong?"

"You are never wrong my maiden" a smiled cracked in his face "You are never wrong" Hao whispered in her ear as the world around them became darker, colder. "I will always be back" he whispered again. The long haired boy turned and left the holy maiden alone in her dark chamber. Even though no one would believe it, she knew he was back to do what she couldn't, to do what nobody else could, to make earth a better world.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: ok that's all the chap... it was kind of long... we'll like to thank Luisa Cossio... better known as louidze or as mad maiden... wtf?... ok i adddmited i made up the mad maiden thing... ok see you soon mates... hope you dont mess with sugar...

* * *


	15. The Day Before Judgment

**Chapter XV: The Day Before Judgment**

It seem inevitable. The day had finally come. The last battle was here; and God had already decided the fate of the world. There was no chance he could be beaten, not even if Yoh managed to fuse all the spirits in his reach. Rayn knew that without the Hao's help there was no way he could be defeated, and with Erick out of his mind the possibilities were even less. There was one thing he could do though. He needed to push Yoh, he needed to make him angry and he knew exactly how to do so.

"Die you wretch!" Tay screamed as he attacked Monik. She simply dodged the attack and stabbed the silver haired man in the chest.

"Your time has come." She stated coldly as her ocean blue hair moved with the breeze. Tay fell to his knees and a shiny light appeared in front of him. The light started to become darker and darker until it became more a shadow than a light. "No way…" The sapphire eyed girl murmured to herself as the raindrops started to freeze.

"He came," were the only words that came out of Tay's mouth before the ground became ice "he came back for us." Monik tried to move away but her body was no longer at her command. The earth started to shake. Tay's eyes became white, all the matter surrounding him did as well. For the first time since Monik had met Rayn, she felt the desire to run away. "Time is no longer a variable in this game" Tay's stone cold voice came before Monik's skin started to freeze.

Eon felt useless as he saw how his friend was being torn apart. "Now is you turn!" Tomz screamed as he tried to hit the undivine avatar with his sword. The black haired man felt how a burning blade stabbed his back. He turned to see Ren standing with his lance pointed at him. Before he could move, Tomz's alabarda hit him on his left leg. Eon fell to his knees; he felt how the silver lance was being unburied from his back.

A small 'crack' was heard before Eon started screaming in pain. His broken leg could not stand his weight anymore. Eon's knee cracked again before he allowed his body hit the ground. The pain he felt could be seen in his deep green eyes. Through them, you could see more than his feelings, you could see his heart, his soul. But no one even bothered to stare into his beautiful eyes.

As lives were being taken he became stronger. Every single second his power increased and his insanity did as well. He had lost his feelings long ago and he didn't care if he lost his soul, not any more. The only thing he cared about at this moment was gaining more of the only thing which could quench his desire; power. The only way he could achieve that power was by massacring the dark avatar in front of him.

Ulyt was laying on the floor seriously wounded after a battle against Monik and Rayn. Faust tired to help the near death Avatar with Tamao's and Anna's help.

"No way" Rayn said as the cold breeze chilled his bones. "This can't be possible…" He tired to make out the words but not even he could understand what had happened.

As Erick moved closer to his enemies, the breeze became stronger and colder. His black hair moving form one side to the other, his long sword on his right hand, and his light blue wings, seemed a lie to all of the fighters. His determination could be seen in his eyes; madness and seriousness collided in his orbs, making him the perfect link between an angel and a demon.

HoroHoro's face became marble white when he noticed who was the man walking towards them "Erick" was the only word which came out of his cut lips. He could feel how that strange peace invaded him once again. His icy blue eyes regained that lovely brightness they had lost days ago. "I knew you wouldn't let us down!" The sapphire haired boy screamed at his friend.

"You know that your presence will not make any difference" The supreme shaman stated while he knelt and placed his hand on the unholy ground he was stepping on.

"Are those your fears speaking for you?" Erick asked after a smile had drawn on his face. The divine warrior started flying with an amazing speed towards Rayn.

Ren could even hear how the air was being cut by Erick's angelic wings. Moving aside so the warrior could pass, he destroyed his oversoul to talk to Bason for a moment.

Yoh smiled and before he could realize what was happening, he was surrounded by all of his friends. "Now is our turn" he stated a second before creating his oversoul. The breeze played with Harusame's white aura as if it was a little bird. All of the shamans jumped towards their foe while Tay and Tomz were still fighting the other two avatars.

Rayn seemed invincible, not even with Nipheith's and Erick's help could they beat him. The truth is that they could hardly hit the ultimate shaman. "You were supposed to be insane!" Rayn told the white avatar once he had dodged another of his attacks.

"Believe me, madness hasn't gone away" The black haired man stated before blocking another of his attacks. It seemed almost like a nonstop circle, for every attack they launched, they were hit by one of Rayn's blasts. For every attack Rayn received, they were knocked down or seriously wounded.

Only Nipheith seemed to receive no harm from the attacks. A female voice could be heard, screaming. For the first time since the battle had started, Yoh remember Anna was there as well as Jun and Tamao. He paid for his distraction by being hit with one of Rayn's attacks. The pain kept flowing through his body as he turned again to see who had screamed. Monik was laying on the ground besides a wounded Tay. The silver haired man was kneeling on the floor trying to regain his forces. Yoh smiled at the Avatar before he managed to stand up and jump towards Rayn one more time.

Tay tried to smile but the truth was that he didn't even had strength to do so. He manage to stand up, shaking, his eyes closed and his left hand open reveling a small energy ball. The ice avatar swung his arm sending the blue ball towards his foe. Erick and Chocolove evaded the blue orb and waited some seconds to charge a power blast. Having a fun time with Yoh, Ren and Silva, Rayn easily dodged the ball that exploded and created a gigantic blue blast.

A creepy smile cracked on Rayn's face "Hah, finally" he told himself as he closed his eyes. The blue ball suddenly became black and decreased its size in half a second. A screech filled the battlefield bringing all the fighters, even the girls, to their knees. Eon seemed to receive no harm from the sound. Even though he had lost his leg, he still could keep fighting . "Come on Yoh, show me your power!" The little black ball had become almost invisible to human sight when it transformed into a black hole. It started sucking in everything except the two dark Avatars. The shamans managed to stay on the ground with great effort, but Anna, Jun and Tamao weren't that lucky, or that powerful to save themselves from the dark hole.

Tamao felt how a warm arm hugged her. She opened her eyes and saw a black haired angel carrying her and the other two girls. "Erick" she said, almost paralyzed by the surprise.

He smiled at her in replay "Don't let yourself go." He ordered them as he made an effort to fly towards the ground.

While he tried to save the three girls, the other shamans sent blasts and energy balls to strike Rayn, who just evaded them the same way as he did before. "Come on Amidamaru, I know you can do this…" Yoh let himself go so the dark hole would suck him in.

"Yoh! No!" the white marble skinned girl yelled when she saw what her fiancé was doing. He just smiled at her when they crossed paths, and a feeling of safety started running through her. A small smile made her the perfect woman to love, it was a shame that Yoh was already gone and could not see that lovely smile.

"Joined Blade technique!" The brown haired shaman screamed as he swung his blade. A silver blade came out of Harusame and hit the black hole. The blade fused with the dark energy creating over fifteen black and white blades which moved directly towards Rayn.

"No way…" Rayn commented as he created a black shield to cover himself. Some blades were repelled by the shield but others managed to get in. Once the attack had finished, a black ray came out of the shield and hit Yoh's chest.

"Are you okay?" Faust asked the shaman as he knelt besides him. Yoh nodded, obviously lying to the necromancer, and stood up.

Nipheith walked by the two shamans and stopped just a meter in front of them. The demonic knight turned his face to glare at Yoh "Asakura, you are far more than what I expected." His sharp voice went into Yoh's ears almost causing him pain. The chocolate haired boy smiled at the avatar who backed and prepared to fight again.

Yoh turned his face after he heard a lonely prayer and found the goddess of beauty kneeling on the dirty ground. She was covered by a small black dress and a nice red scarf around her neck. Anna kept praying as the fight kept on going. It seemed only Yoh could notice her, but things are not always what they seem to be. Everybody who was fighting for the future of the world could hear her; even Naipheith could hear her holy sing. A light blue aura was created, surrounding the beautiful itako. Yoh could feel how his numb hands started recovering the ability to feel, and how his deep wounds stopped hurting. He felt how his energy was being restored.

"Die you little bitch!" Rayn screamed before sending a monstrous gray blast towards the blond girl. Silence hung in the atmosphere for a second before a gigantic creature fell from heavens and blocked the attack saving the beautiful girl.

"Has your fiancé told you how pretty you are?" A man standing on the creature's shoulder said.

"Hao" Was the only word which came out of her crimson lips.

* * *

AN: ok I think there's really nothing to say... of course there is, there always is!... no, there's not... for example we could say thanks to Luisa... no one cares... someone's going to, someone is going to know how she looked like right before she!!... What are you saying, u make no sence... I don't need to... yes you do... never mind, Thanks Lui for making ths chapter possible!!... No one cares!... ok, i'm sick of u nad u're sugar... wtf? dude you make no sence... F#$ U!!!!! 


	16. Sacred Secret

**Chapter XVI: Sacred Secret **

He was standing in front of those who were once his enemies. He was standing there, holding the fate of the world in his hands. He knew every man was wondering what he was doing. He was smiling, he loved to smile. The truth was that he loved it even more than he loved Anna. The truth was that he loved Anna even more than power itself. And if power was something he was ready to give his soul for, try to imagine how much he loved to smile.

"Hao!" Erick screamed as madness took over his body. "You were dead… How could you?" Erick tried to discover how Hao managed to survive the imminent death he delivered him. He ignored that there was no real answer to his lonely question.

Hao jumped down from the Spirit of Fire's shoulder "Erick," he said once he had landed, "people like me don't stay in hell for too long, you must know that. People like me are able to come back as long as there's something they love which keeps them in this world." The brown haired shaman said as he looked at Anna and widened his smile.

Hao passed his glare from the beautiful Itako to his little brother and after a few seconds he started glaring at the impatient Rayn. Somehow he knew what was about to happen. He could see through his eyes, he could see the light in his eyes. Even though many said he had no soul, no feelings, no good inside him, Hao knew that somewhere inside Rayn there was good. In a matter if seconds the Spirit of Fire had collapsed and transformed into a crimson sword. Still smiling, the long haired avatar walked towards the red sword which was buried just a few meters in front of him.

"Are you ready my old friend?" Hao said as he unburied the fiery red sword.

"I will never be friends with the Asakura family." Rayn commented before taking a step forward. "And even less with you Hao."

Niphaith did the same as Rayn and started walking towards his foe, then came Hao, followed by Yoh and Erick. In less than a second all the shamans were following the heartless beast. Anger ran through Erick's veins, he didn't know why but the feeling of stabbing Hao on the back didn't stop bothering him. That wasn't what really bothered him though. He didn't care if he had to kill Hao, he didn't really care if he had to kill Niphaith or even Yoh; he didn't care. The problem was Erick knew he needed them to defeat Rayn. And no one had the power to stop him from concluding that goal.

Being the first one who created his oversoul, Hao jumped to attack the dark avatar. "You really think you can beat me?" Rayn asked as he moved some inches to his left evading Hao's slash. "You have become so pathetic, you know?"

"Like I care for what you have to say" Hao screamed at his foe before sending another of his unholy attacks against Rayn.

Tamao could see how hard the shamans were trying; she could see how their efforts were in vain. She knew there was not even a possibility they could defeat Rayn. She knew Rayn had the power of the Great Spirits on his side. Years ago, in her childhood, she had learned about the Great Spirits, she had learned they were as powerful as a God. And being honest, her friends were not even close to the power of a God. But on the other hand she had heard that Yoh defeated Hao even though he had the Great Spirits in his possession; she had also heard stories about that creep who now seemed to be on their side. Stories about Niphaith and the terrible things he had done, about Niphaith and his monstrous power. Still she though there was no way a man could defeat a God, not even Hao, not even Niphaith.

"You seem really nervous." A man's voice came from behind the pink haired girl. She turned to find a brown haired man hardly standing before her.

"So you are not?" Tamao asked before she had blushed for some seconds.

"Hah, not as much as you, that's for sure." Ulyt told the smiling girl. "Don't worry, your friends posses a strength even greater than the Great Spirit's."

Tamao glared at HoroHoro, for a second her smile was gone, for a second she imagined her life without him. The strawberry haired girl turned to face the wounded avatar, he noticed her smile was gone as well as her blush. "Now we are lying to each other." The beautiful shaman said slowly as she turned to look at the blue haired boy one more time.

"Believe me, he's going to be ok." He told Tamao to her ear.

She quickly turned. Tamao's face could even be mistaken for her pink hair. "How… But… I… That's…"

Ulyt smiled when he noticed she couldn't even make up a sentence. "Believe me, they have a hidden power, they'll not loose."

"I really hope you are right." Tamao finished, rolling her eyes towards HoroHoro once again.

The battle kept going; it seemed that there was no way Rayn could be beaten. Even with Hao and Erick working together it seemed that there was no way to win that battle. Their only true hope was Yoh; Rayn knew it, also Niphaith, Hao and Erick did, but it seemed that Yoh did had no clue about it.

Suddenly, after evading one of Ryu's attacks Rayn disappeared. After a second of lonely silence the dark avatar reappeared besides Niphaith "I'm bored. You know?" He said coldly as he touched the monster's forehead with one of his fingers.

Everybody who was present witnessed what Rayn was capable of in that attack. In less than half a minute Niphaith's head had been torn apart. Meat separated from bone, bone from meat. His sinister helm was gone, revealing what was left of the man's face. After that, Rayn disappeared one more time, leaving the monster alone whose corpse fell to the ground making them shake with fear.

"Niphaith" Hao managed to say after a few seconds.

Erick felt how insanity quickly filled his body. "Die you bastard!" He screamed before creating a massive oversoul whose light blinded most of the shamans.

Rayn's unholy laugh filled the lighted arena. "Die." his soft voice ran through Faust's ears who watched how Rayn destroyed Erick's right arm. "Pathetic." The necromancer heard Rayn's voice again before the white light became a memory and the arena became dark and dusty as it truly was.

"I think you should join that little bitch of yours" Rayn commented one more time before shooting a dark bean, which Erick managed to dodge barely. "Like I said, I'm bored and it seems our friend Yoh is not going to show me what I want, so I guess there's no need for him anymore."

Anna's eyes widened as she watched how Rayn created a giant energy blast in less than a second and released it towards Yoh. Its speed was incredible, in less than a second it had travelled all the way from Rayn to him. She closed her eyes hoping nothing bad had happened. The roaring sound covered the atmosphere before a piece of brightness was taken out of the world. The beautiful Itako slowly opened her eyes. It was really pointless; she closed them right after she saw the ground covered with blood and meat. She knew it was impossible for Yoh to have evaded that blast, she knew it but she didn't want to accept it. Silence covered the blue night for some seconds. As the wind played with her golden hair a divine tear rolled on Anna's cheek, she knew it; she knew she had lost him forever. The cold Itako fell to her knees before opening her eyes one more time. Anna first saw all of her friends; HoroHoro, Faust, Ren, Ryu, Chocolove, Silva, Tamao, Jun. Her eyes stopped on Hao; her cold stare captivated him; but she notice his smile was gone and her fears became greater as she directed her gaze to where Yoh lay. She first saw the pool of crimson blood and for her surprise she found two men laying, one in front of the other.

"Yoh!" She screamed unable to move. "No… please… no" another holy tear came out of her aqua eyes. Her fears started disappearing as one of the men stood up.

"Thanks for everything" His soft voice filled the dark night as the wind kept blowing.

"Yoh…" Anna's divine voice came once again giving joy to everybody who felt pain in their hearts.

Yoh turned his face from Erick's corpse to Rayn. "You son of a bitch, you'll pay for this" Yoh told his foe before grabbing his sword and raising from the bloody floor.

"Erick" Both, Tomz and Tay said at the same time as they ran towards their dead friend.

"Erick…" Anna's lonely voice came one more time "you gave your life to save Yoh's." A sad smile drew on her face "Thanks"

"You are so dead." Tomz told the heartless avatar who responded to the name of Rayn. "I'll make sure you die."

"Haha, you should be happy for him. He didn't just die with honour but now he lies in hell with that little whore of his." Rayn commented between giggles.

"You are a monster" Tamao screamed at Rayn wiping holy tears.

"Don't!" Yoh told Tomz, who had already created his oversoul and was prepared to kill the sinister man. The word cut through the air as a divine arrow. After Yoh closed his eyes for a second, white light surrounded Harusame and started healing Yoh's wounds. "Your time has come." Everyone could see his expression had changed; for the first time in his life Yoh's smile had disappeared. He attacked, and for a moment there was just silence and infinite light.

"Asakura" Rayn's voice could be heard form the distance, almost like a murmur. As the holy light came to an end also did Rayn's power. The ultimate avatar felt numb and powerless before Yoh's massive attack hit him. It was then when he noticed Yoh had finally made the spirit fusion, but it didn't matter now, nothing but power mattered.

A sinister smile drew on his face as the power of all the spirits present ate him slowly. As the unholy warrior came to his knees, Yoh walked towards him. In his insanity Rayn could see the Great Spirits behind Yoh, making fun of his endless misery. They had left him; they had left him to die alone as the cold bastard he really was. But the question still remained; why had the Great Spirits come to him? Could it be possible that the spirits were corrupted and had used him as a soulless host? Could it be that their evil power had corrupted him and thanks to them he was lying now before death? It was a shame no one knew he was more sane than anyone else present.

Yoh stood in front of him, his sword ready to kill, but he was not. After a few seconds of silence an ice blade stabbed Rayn's neck before Tomz's alabarda fell on him. He died keeping the inevitable truth about the Great Spirits. He died knowing there would always be corruption in the world. Knowing hell lay inside every door. Knowing he would not be the last one. Knowing that maybe Yoh would be the next one, maybe Hao. Knowing all the nasty secrets under the world's nose.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yoh! Where's dinner!" Anna screamed at the young man who was cooking in the kitchen. "I'm starving!" The ivory maiden was lying in front of the TV, wearing her short black dress, as always. Her beautiful aqua necklaces hung from her white neck.

Yoh came in to the living room carrying a big plate filled with turkey and salad. He placed the plate on the short table as he smiled at the beautiful girl. He moved towards Anna, removing an open envelope form the table.

"How is everyone doing?" The sunflower haired girl asked Yoh after sitting down.

"They say they're having a great time in Argentina." He said joyfully. "You know we should have gone with them, they say it's not even winter there."

"I need a break from them." She stated coldly before she started eating. "Besides they'll be back for new year."

The time passed and after a few minutes there was almost nothing left on the big plate. As Anna stood up Yoh, notice something was out of place, it was then when he started to blush and his smile became bigger. "Anna…" He tried to speak to her but she kept walking towards the TV.

After a few seconds she turned to face him "What do you want?" As she asked, Anna notice the shaman was blushing. "What!?" She asked again. Anna turned and glared at her back. Somehow the back part of her black dress had folded when she sat down to eat and now the bottom of her dress was about some inches higher than it was supposed to be, revealing her pink panties. She started blushing as she placed her hands on her round and perfect butt.

Dissertated, Anna tried to unfold her dress without success. Yoh couldn't help it but something odd started happening inside him. When Anna turned to face him she rolled her eyes down to his pants and noticed hormones where affecting Yoh. She started to blush even more and even started to smile. When Yoh noticed he was in the middle of an event, he tried to cover it without success. They stood there, making fools of themselves for a few minutes until both ran to their rooms.

About an hour had passed when Yoh knocked on Anna's door. "Come in." She said knowing who it was.

"Anna…" Yoh began to talk and his cheeks began to turn pink, "about what happen downstairs…"

Anna's cold stare seem worst than ever "If you ever mention it again I swear I'll kill you." The beautiful girl stated with her sharp voice. Yoh nodded and turned to go to his room when Anna spoke to him again. "You don't need to go." His fiancé said slowly. The brown haired boy smiled and stayed in her room admiring her beauty.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The snow kept falling, and it seemed that it would not stop soon. A month had passed since Erick's death, and both had sworn they'll dedicate their lives to God from that day on. Tomz was standing on top on some part of the Himalayas next to Tay. They had been trying to fight the same madness which killed their friend, but success was almost impossible. What they saw that night was more than what they could manage, more than what anyone could manage. The only thing they saw was darkness, evil and coldness. They saw the unholy land where they lived and then they glared at themselves and the only thing they saw were two unholy warriors, waiting to be put to sleep forever. The only thing they saw was darkness.

* * *

AN: ok this was the last chapter... was it?... hope u have like it... we did... anyways we'll like to thank **Luisa Cossio (**_Louidze_ who made this story posible... she's our beta, if u didn't know... and w'll dedicate this chapter... as well as the whole story... ok the whole story to **Ana Martinez  
**Thanks for everything and plz review... another thing check our other stories and our art... u'll love them... we are sure  
DON'T MESS WITH SUGAR... it'll kill u... and u know it...


End file.
